Blood Lust
by ShadowkissedGuardian21
Summary: After the world gets taken over by vampires, Lucy Tucker must do everything that's possible to try to survive and hide from the creatures that killed her family and friends. Until she meets Warren. An epic tale of danger and love.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Chapter one**

If you would have asked me a year ago, I would have never guessed that this would be happening. Out of so many things that could happen in life, like getting a job and getting married, all of those happy normal things that happens in an a persons life. This was never something I would have dreamed about. It's would have seemed so unreal and unbelievable a year ago, but it's happening.

"We can't stay here, Kellie ." I peered into the window alertly, my eyes gazing upon the dark and most violent shade of red in the streets. Blood. If I saw this a year ago I would be in shock and maybe even vomit from the horrid and obscene sight but this is just one of the many days of surviving in this new and transformed world. It isn't normal. _They_ aren't normal. I shuttered and put my self on high alert of just thinking about them.

She forcefully nodded her head as her shiny platinum blonde undone curls bounced with the movement and then she swiftly ran to the kitchen knowing the drill. We would be leaving very soon.

I grabbed my large black duffel bag and started grabbing some clothes from a light wooden dresser that I have never seen in my life. Kellie was in the kitchen stealing food from this house that we were hiding in last night. We can't stay in one place for too long or they might find us. They can smell our fresh live blood running in our pulsing veins. Out of fear, our hearts race from trying to take as much as possible and cram it in those tiny duffel bags. The most dangerous part about the world being taken over by vampires is that no one seen it coming.

I grabbed a pair a jeans that were a couple sizes too small for me. These will probably fit Kellie with her size 0 waist. She's so thin and tall it's like she could be a model if any thing like that existed now a days. I can't waste anymore time thinking because I can do that when we're off to a safer place. I found other pairs of jeans that were a size or two bigger then what I wear. Those will work for me. I'll just find a belt or maybe a rope or something to hold them up, although running with them might be a challenge.

Of course in a world like this you have to work with what you get, or should I say steal. Most of the houses have already been raided but I was lucky enough to had spotted this little house nearby the woods. I shoved all of the oversized tee shirts in the duffel from the drawer.

There were the crazy ones in the beginning, like the ones who believed in the 2012 apocalypse, who said this day was going to come, of course they are the ones who are still alive and are out fighting at these very moments.

The only way to kill a vampire from what I heard at the training grounds when Kellie and I were in California a couple months ago was to keep them from getting blood, which is nearly impossible since there was a world full of humans with the blood vampires needed to stay alive. They taught many fighting techniques that can cause injury and that might put them at a disadvantage but other than that the only way for them to die is if they don't have blood. The humans would normally stab them with thick heavy metal silver stakes to cause them to be side tracked with the pain of the silver. Then they would try to take them to one of the many death cellars, but that alone is a great and dangerous challenge.

A death cellar is pretty much a huge hole in the ground with a silver floor and walls. It is also very cold in there. There are little rooms for each of the vampires, kind of like a prison cell, except without a door. It's just solid silver. They do not like silver. Period. It's one of the things that most vampires will give up on if you set it in it's path. Another thing vampires can't go by is water. Like cats, vampires don't like water.

Water's a reason why I choose this house to raid, it has a glistering sparkly lake right in the backyard by the woods, which is where the vampires hide during the day.

I packed my duffel up to the top with things we would need, like jackets, a blanket and some clothes. I was pushing on the jammed zipper of the bag when Kellie came in the door with her navy blue duffel bag stuffed up like a teddy bear with all of the food from the cabinets in the oversized kitchen. This house is humongous! It probably belonged to some rich family, I thought as I scanned the surgeon training certificates on the walls.

"Lucy, Come on," Kellie grabbed my arm and started to pull my down the hallway, " It's dangerous being here. Don't you remember last night?" She knocked me out of my dazed expression and brought me back to focus.

It is dangerous here she was correct, and staying here last night was horrible because vampires were coming out of the woods in the backyard of the house. They could smell us.

Luckily, before any of them could get themselves into the house, the protectors showed up and fought them. Protectors are the people who well, obviously protect the rest of the humans from the vampires. It is an extremely fatal task and an important job also. In the beginning there was just chaos because there was nobody trying to kill the monstrous unnatural vampire race.

That's when the people decided to create training camps for people eighteen and older to become protectors. It's pretty similar to the military system, except that they aren't government related. The people who lead the training camp were the people who knew that this day was coming and were preparing for it for a long time.

I'm not saying I was one of the crazy people who was believing in that this war of the races would happen. I'm just saying that right now I kinda wish I did. But who in their right minds would figure something like this would happen? If you would have told someone a year ago that the world would be taken over by vampires they would probably laugh in your face and think you would need to go to a mental hospital.

Well, back to what happened last night, Kellie and I were staring out of the third floor window watching the madness happen right before our eyes.

The battle was gruesome and bloody because some of the protectors died and then after the rest left, some other vampires dragged their scattered corpses back into the black woods for consumption.

Most vampires though, were taken to a death center were they can go crazy from thirst. I have never actually seen one of those things even though I sound like I have before. I would normally hear most of the information going on about the vamps from the street but I asked about death cellars from a pro.

I asked a protector how they got a vampire in the solid silver room without a door and he told me that it actually has a door but it's just wielded shut after a vampire has been placed into it. That means that there is fire involved. Another thing a vampire can not touch is fire.

During the first few months of the outbreak, there were mobs of people trying to leave, even though they didn't know where they were going. I was one of the few that stayed hidden because once my parents were bitten and drained of their blood, I knew that I was on my own. That's when I met Kellie.

Vampires were scavenging the streets while all of the scared humans were rampaging out of town trying to escape the madness. The first few months of the attack was like a living hell. There were so many soulless bodies in the streets with blood smeared everywhere that the people around were never surprised when a fresh body was added to the pile on the hot humid ground.

I saw a group of ten or twenty people attacking three vampires and Kellie just so happened to be in that group of people. But unlike the others, she had a stake.

She was going for a surprise attack on one of the vampires by running up to it from behind but the pale redhead vamp heard Kellie's feet as she stomped on the ground and then the vamp turned around with his teeth bared at her. Then, he grabbed her by the throat digging his nails into her fragile human skin and her face was turning blue. I was so frightened by this because she looked like my best friend who tragically was one of the first people to die from the vampires. Seeing Kellie like that made me pissed and I had an intense urge to shoot something with my dad's gun that I stole after he died.

So, I went up to that son of a bitch and shot rapid fires at his mangy little head, laughing the whole time. Let's just say I used more ammo then I should have. Even though I didn't kill him,because silver bullets can only do so much damage, he passed out and his thick gross sticky blue vampire blood oozed out of his deformed face.

Kellie looked at me like I was crazy but she did thank me from saving her life. What can I say, when some cuckoo girl armed with a gun shoots at something that's killing you, you just have to be best friends from there on.

And that's how I met my best friend. Seems kinda crazy that you meet the best people in the worst kind of ways, but that's just how life works most of the time.

Kellie dragged me down the hallway and down the dark shiny wooden steps and descended down two staircases, since it is indeed a three story house. I lifted the heavy duffel that was falling down from my shoulder and brushed my hands through my dirty short dark brown hair.

"So...where to?" I gave Kellie a sarcastic smile, both of us knowing we have no idea where we are headed for like always.

It was a sweaty hot humid day in the used to be busy city of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Even if it was civilized I still wouldn't have a clue of where to go. Kellie and I have been traveling around the southwest for months trying not to be discovered by the vampires. I originally lived in Arizona where the sun never dies and there is little rain.

Kellie on the other hand, was born in Oregon, where every single day is rain. Maybe that's why she's so pale? She's not as pale as a vampire, obviously, but she is pretty pale for human standards.

Kellie and I walked down the sidewalk of Albuquerque with caution because even though the safest time to be in the city is during the day, you are never safe these days. Just last week, Kellie and I saw a gang of vampires waiting in alleys between buildings for an innocent human to walk by so they can snatch them up and drain them of their blood.

With a stake in Kellie's pocket, we passed a couple of houses when I see _her_ in a coffee shop on 5th street. No way. It can't be her. She's dead! That is so not her...but it looks exactly like her, with her wavy dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. I knew Kellie and her looked alike! She looks like a brunette version of Kellie. Their eyes are practically the same shape and size but Kellie's are a crystal light blue and her's are a deep warm brown.

"What are you staring at, Lucy?" Kellie looked at me in wonder and waved her hand in front of my face, "Lucy? Are you there?" She turned her head to face what I'm looking at. Trying to guess what I was thinking she said, "Yeah, I know, people trying to make things the way they used to be while the rest of the world gets killed." She sighed as she gazed upon the flashing _Coco's Coffee_ sign. "But really, you shouldn't pause in front of an alley like this. What if there was a vamp lurking in there?" she pointed her thumb down the black alley.

"It's Evelyn." I started to walk closer to the window to get a better view. Evelyn Hugh turned around facing the window of the booth. That is definitely her! I thought she was dead. When I called her when the war started she didn't answer and when I tried to escape to go to her house, it was burned down. And...I saw all those burnt black bodies...I could have sworn that she was in that mess of the charcoal people.

Evelyn had the same reaction when she saw me. "Lucy?" she mouthed through the window. I smiled like was queen of the world. Finally, something from my old life. Seeing her there makes me feel normal again, minus the vampires. She looked alone as I peered at the empty booth she was sitting in with a blue blanket around her shoulders. Maybe she could come with us. If we have nowhere to go then maybe she doesn't either.

Kellie had an innocent puzzled look on her face like she was trying to solve a difficult equation. When she saw the connection between me and Evelyn she exhaled an, "Ohhhh" and smiled. "Don't just stand there. Go inside!" she laughed at me, "I'll be waiting outside the window."

"Why wait outside? You can come in." I then added, "If you want to." Kellie shrugged,

"I just didn't want to interrupt the reconnection, you know. Meeting your old friends. I guess I could come inside."

We walked into the coffee shop and sat in the booth with Evelyn. "Is that really you? Lucy Tucker? The same smart ass who went to St. Henry High School with me? Whoa! Did you cut your hair?" She laughed quietly. Evelyn was a riot. The party followed her.

"Ha ha, same old Evelyn, and I cut my hair because it's easier." I quickly brushed my fingers through my now shoulder length hair. Before, my hair used to be to my waist. It was something I cherished and never wanted it cut. It seemed inevitable to cut it because of all the running. It just got in the way. "By the way, this is Kellie." I gestured over to where Kellie was sitting, probably feeling awkward.

"Kellie Mathews." she put her hand out and smiled innocently. A waitress walked by our booth and brushed me on the side as she walked by. "Lucy's accomplice." She smiled at me.

"I remember when we were younger when we would be pranksters. Ha hah! Do you remember the prank we pulled on that one girl at that one time?" Evelyn turned to me with a roar of laughter. I looked at her confused for the slightest second and then started to laugh with her recalling the memory.

"Yeah, and our nicknames from around the school would be 'double trouble'." I grinned and remembered whenever we would pass by a group of people they would always say, "Here comes double trouble." and all the teachers knew better than to sit us next to each other in class. We were quite the class clowns.

"Figures you would be, Luc, you're a crack up." Kellie lightly punched my arm with a crooked smile. "So, are you going to come with us? You seem kind of lonely." Kellie asked the question that has been burning in my mind for the last ten minutes.

Evelyn looked startled, "Yeah, that would be fun. I don't have anywhere to go because...um...my parent's died in our house fire." She stared at her hands on her coffee cup. A haunted look crossed her face that anyone would notice.

"Aw, that's horrible." Kellie put on her cute compassionate face, "our parents died too from the vampires." Her baby doll like face looked so hurt even though she tried to hide it.

"That's what happens in world like this." I sighed, wishing if I could only go back in time and saw my parents faces one last time and instead have a happy last memory of them instead of the haunting scary one of them lying broken and dead on the blood red stained carpet. I shuttered forcefully.

"So," Evelyn had a scheming face, " I heard there's a death cellar nearby and it's in the middle of the day so there probably won't be vampires being loaded in. Do you want to check it out?" She looked up at me with hopeful eyes knowing that we did all kinds of mischievous things that could get us in trouble back in the old days.

Kellie winced at the thought. Before the world got attacked by vampires, she was a cherubic and faultless girl who was loved by everyone with no dirty schemes that Evelyn and I used to do. She was also a worry wart.

"I-is that safe?" She looked up at me with wide fearful eyes. I kind of felt a little queasy at the idea myself. Death cellars equal death, for both species. It's a wonder of how many protectors died trying to get a vampire in one of those dark metal contraptions.

"I don't know about this, Evelyn. I know we used to do some really crazy and exotic stuff before, but it could be...horrifying. What do you think a death cellar is for? It won't be sunshine and rainbows, I can tell you that."

"Aw, Lucy," she looked up at me with a really good puppy dog face, "It won't be that dangerous. There will probably be some protectors around there guarding it and stuff. They'll probably want people to learn about death cellars because with us being sixteen, they could use some people wanting to be protectors when they're old enough with the killing rates."

Evelyn did put on a convincing show. There probably will be protectors surrounding the place. Kellie looked like she was about to cry when I said, "Ok, why not?"

"no. no. no. NO!" Kellie put her head in her hands, "Why don't you kill me now. It's too dangerous. I thought the point of this traveling thing was to keep us_safe_."

"Kel, it's the middle of the day, vampire's only come out at night because of the sun, remember?" I tapped my head with my index finger and did a sly smile.

"Fine, get yourself killed. I'm not going." Kellie crossed her arms and turned her head. I started to stand up and Evelyn followed.

"Ok, have fun sitting here and trying to come looking for us when it's dark because we aren't coming back." I said that hoping she would follow.

"Dammit Lucy!" We were already out the door when she came chasing after us. I knew how she thought and if anything at all, she hates being alone. My plan succeeded.

"Lead the way," I gestured to Evelyn as the three of us walked down the dry sidewalk not knowing what was ahead of us.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT WILL MAKE MY DAY :)**

**Chapter Two**

"Why didn't you tell me it was near the woods?" I thundered to Evelyn as she just laughed at my rage. It was still light outside but it didn't look like it would stay like that for long. The sky was a dark navy blue color with a little light coming from the sun. In a couple of hours it would be pitch black and that's when the vampires come out for dinner.

"Relax, Lucy. All death centers are near the woods," she reassured, "they have to be, because that's where most of the protectors catch the vampires are near the woods." She swaggered along the rough dirt path without a care in the world, while Kellie was shivering with absolute fear as she scanned the dark and deadly woods. Vampires live in the woods during the day. Everyone knows this, but Evelyn makes it sound like the woods is like a cutesy little fairytale forest with dancing fairies.

"Let's go, Lucy. We're going to get killed out here." Kellie pleaded to me as she grabbed onto my arm with shaking hands. If anyone would see us, it would look like I was her older sister when you compared her petite and fragile body compared to my athletic and strong figure. I was a varsity track runner in high school, where as Kellie was a flute player in marching band.

"Don't be such a baby," Evelyn rolled her eyes, "it's not even that far away, see." she pointed to a white shied looking building. It was so tiny, but I guess when everything is underground you don't need much above ground. I stared in awe at the death cellar. It has a tall barbed wire fence that surrounds it with an oversized gate with a colossal lock attached to it. In the middle of the plot lays a tiny little shied. I almost laughed at the comparison, even though I know everything is underground but it just looked funny from the outside.

"Rude much?" Kellie gave Evelyn a sneer, "I am not a baby, I'm just not a careless person who thinks everything is a joke!" Kellie was pissed. This is going to be one long trip, and what makes it worse is that they're both probably going to be fighting every single day. Lovely. Kellie looked like she was going to punch Evelyn.

"People calm yourself. Let's just go inside and get this over with so that we can search for somewhere to sleep and call it a night. No more fighting for the rest of this trip, agreed?" It seemed like I'm going to have to be the mature one for now on. Hmm, I never thought I would have to a parent so soon.

"Fine," Kellie crossed her arms, "but don't blame me when we're all dead." I got the feeling that they're still going to be arguing and I just sighed and walked further towards the death cellar's gate.

"whatever," Evelyn muttered, "can we get on with this exploration?" She skipped merrily down the brown dirt pathway as I walked with Kellie clutching my arm always peaking into the woods next to us.

When we arrived in front of the huge 30 ft. death cellar gates, I happened to notice that the lock was ripped off and thrown into one of the near bushes. Something bad has happened, I have a weird gut feeling about this. I know for a fact that the protectors wouldn't leave the lock off of the gate, it just doesn't make any sense. They have a tall barbed wire fence and all of this protection around it so nobody can get in or more importantly out, so what's with the lock being thrown in a bush off to the side?

"What are you waiting for? We got lucky and the lock is off. Let's go in." Evelyn impatiently was already pushing on the gate.

"Wait." Kellie breathed. She let go on my arm and walked slowly toward the little twiggy green bush that the lock sat in. She bent down on her knees and lifted the lock up with her gentle fingers as if it was an infant child and examined the golden lock. "It's broken." she stated, puzzled.

"Um, hello? Who cares if the lock is broken, let's just go inside. Why should we care about the stupid lock?" Evelyn argued, attempting to push the thick heavy gate back further but her cheerleader muscles couldn't handle the abundant weight of the massive gate. I went to stand by Kellie and saw that it did have a fracture in the curve of the lock, making it impossible to be ever used again.

"We should go inside and tell a protector about this," I urged for Kellie to stand up. She stood up gracefully and held the lock to her chest as I pushed the gate open swiftly with the first push. Evelyn just bitterly sighed, jealous of my obvious strength.

We walked to the center by the little white metal shied and I looked around to see if there's any trapdoors around. It looked safe enough so I turned the doorknob of the white matching door and I slowly stepped inside the pitch black room. I quickly realized that there was no floor beneath me and let out a shrill scream falling to my death.

"LUCY!" Kellie and Evelyn screamed as the light from the sun reached it's way into the dark room watching me fall. I couldn't hear anything after that because with the cold silver metal walls around me, it sounded like a horrifying wind tunnel. It was so cold it was like I just stepped into a freezer of negative numbers. It was so dark I couldn't even see when I would hit the ground, all that I know is that it would hurt. I could almost feel the hard metal break the fragile bones in my body, until I landed into the arms of some human and the darkness was over.

"Well, what do we have here?" I looked up to see who caught me. It was an adult female with big friendly blue eyes and she had dirty blonde wavy hair. She was also very built and had on the uniform of a protector. "I'm Vera by the way, Vera Stanley." she slowly dropped me to my feet. "I thought my partner caught another one of those vamps because where you just came from is normally where he would throw them down at." I shuttered at the thought of where I just came from is where the disgusting creatures who killed my parents are normally put through. Vera noticed my shiver, "Although, I knew it couldn't have been a vampire because they only send down the unconscious ones because there's no way in hell they could capture one while it was still awake." I was suddenly thankful for my loud scream that saved my life.

"My friends are still up there, is there a way of them coming down too without the...um...inconvenience?" I looked up at Vera with frightened eyes and she just gave a warm over friendly smile.

"Yes, I'll be right up there to greet them. There's a back way that only humans can get here by, it's an elevator instead of the shaft. Whatever you do, don't touch anything. They can smell your every move." she nodded over to the walls where I gasped. I didn't even take notice to the moaning and whispers of the background to think that it was vampires. "Oh, and put this on," Vera handed me a necklace with a tiny blue crystal on it, "It'll protect you from their powers because, knowing them, they'll probably try to persuade you to let them out and then...well...you know the rest. They are extremely hungry." I winced. Vera is the kind of person who tells it like it is, without any softness added, just straight facts. I fastened the necklace around my neck and Vera scurried out.

I sat in the brown plastic chair that's next to a glass table that's probably meant for a back deck, with the pretty gray oversized umbrella over top. It didn't match the ugly plastic brown lawn chairs but you have to work with what you got these days.

On the south wall of the death cellar were the vampire compartments. I noticed the wielding marks on them and shivered. It's really creepy being here alone. "Come closer." I heard in a strange demonic voice. The vampires are using their powers, I could tell because I felt the crystals around my neck heat up like a warm wood burning camp fire. I tried to ignore the creepy voices and decided to focus on something else.

On the west side of the wall there were multiple vending machines filled with all kinds of different snacks, but the ones that really got my mouth watering were those cool ranch Doritos. Next to the vending machines were coffee machines where I see that's where Vera got her coffee from, noticing the black mug of coffee on the glass table top.

On the coffee machine I see that there's also a hot chocolate dispenser. Oh, how I would kill for some warm chocolatey goodness right now. I haven't ate since Kellie and I were in the doctor's house. Shit, I just realized we left our duffel bags filled with food and necessities at _Coco's Coffee_ joint. Which makes me wonder where we're going to raid next.

So out of impulse I stood up from the chair and walked my way over to the hot chocolate dispenser. Now where are those damn cups? I searched the area for those Styrofoam cups and spot them wedged between the table and the machine.

I took the cup in my right hand and pressed the red button and watched as the warm chocolate beverage spilled into the cup. I secured the cup with one of those plastic lids and took a sip of the creamy warm drink.

"Miss me?" I jumped and spilled my hot drink over myself giving me first degree burns. I turn to see Evelyn standing beside me with a smug look on her face. "Ha ha, that must have been some trip you took." She laughed and then she lounged on the brown chair, propping her feet up on the table.

"Evelyn! You made me spill my damn drink!" I growled at her, but that had no effect as she just kept on laughing. Kellie just rolled her eyes and sighed as she supported her head with her hand with her elbow on the table. Vera walked back in the room with three cups of hot chocolate and set them down on the table.

"I got you an extra one Lucy, because I heard you spill your drink..." She looked down sheepishly. Was my yelling at Evelyn that loud? Hmm, I guess the sound gets carried easily here. It looks like she knows my name, I guess they've been talking about me already.

"So," Vera sat down in one of the plastic chairs and then took a sip of her cold coffee, "Why are you three girls here?" She eyed each of us with suspicion. I noticed Evelyn was playing with her necklace that looked the same as the one Vera gave me to protect myself from the vampire's powers. It was practically the same except the color of her crystal was purple. I turned to look at Kellie's neck and saw she had the same necklace except it was a light pink color.

Evelyn was the one to speak, "Curiosity makes people do crazy things," she grinned and took a sip from one of the cups of hot chocolate with her feet still on the table.

Vera was unimpressed by her rudeness, "Umm...I see," She then turned to face me and Kellie, "So girls, why are you here exactly? I don't think this would be a suitable hang out place for teenage girls, that's for sure." she gave a very hospitable smile. I was the one to answer.

"We just wanted to see what it was like, you know, in a death cellar, like Evelyn said, we were just curious." I tried to do one of Kellie's cute innocent looking faces, but I guess it didn't turn out right because then Vera said, "Well, I think you three should be leaving soon because it's getting dark out and you should be getting to safety." She said with a stern look.

Kellie spoke for the first time, breaking out of her trance, "Why was the lock in the front gate broken?" I knew her mind was somewhere else and that she was still puzzled by that the lock was messed with. Vera looked stunned.

"Eh..um...well," she sighed and looked down at her coffee mug nervously, "Now don't be telling everyone you see and such, I don't want this to be spread around but there's been an escape recently." Evelyn choked and spat out her drink and Kellie gasped for air, but myself on the other hand just sat there frozen.

"How recently?" Evelyn gave one of her pissed off sarcastic expressions and put her feet back onto the floor looking as stern as ever. I never thought she could go so long without laughing or making this into a joke, but this is pretty serious so maybe she only does it on special occasions.

Vera was stunned by Evelyn's concern and change of personality as much as I was, "last night." she responded unsure of what would happen next. Kellie started to shake violently.

"How many escaped?" I choked out.

"Only one. When my partner, Isaac, brought him in, we thought he was unconscious but he was only faking. He snapped right up and killed one of the protectors on the spot," Vera shook her head replaying the memory.

"Whoa." Evelyn's brown eyes were about to gauge out of their sockets. Kellie's face had a face of sorrow for the protector and compassion for Vera, knowing that it's hard to lose people you're close too.

"I'm sorry," Kellie's cute blue eyes were filled only with concern. That's Kellie's nature to be compassionate towards everyone. She loves to please people. Vera held her pain in very well, "That's what happens when your not careful, people die."

Kellie and I turned our head at the same time to acknowledge Evelyn with her hot chocolate mustache, "What?" she turned around hoping we were looking at something else and not her. I silently laughed to myself and I think Kellie did too. Then suddenly, we heard a BANG!

Vera was alert and in battle mode, "Isaac's back," her eyes scanned the tunnel that I had to get through to get here. "Leave. Now. You girls remember the way?" She exalted. Kellie and Evelyn nodded their heads sternly.

"Wait!" I remembered a question I wanted to ask earlier, "How long does it take for a vampire to die without blood?" I heard the moaning and screaming of thirst from the vampires in the silver compartments.

"Seven days," Vera breathed, "Now leave, it's too dangerous."

"Come on, Lucy." Kellie grabbed my arm and we walked down a narrow hallway that had more silver compartments for vampires. "Let us out!" their screeching eerie voices rang high in my ears. I tried to ignore them and shut my eyes when it got really dark, Evelyn and Kellie leading the way.

We walked into the cold elevator and Evelyn pressed some buttons on the inside wall. It was really quiet and all I could hear was our ragged breathing. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened. I realized that we were in there longer then I thought. As we walked onto the dirt outside I looked up at the jet black sky and the only thing I saw were the twinkling of the stars. I could barely see my hand when I put it in front of me.

The temperature dropped severely too. It was not as cold as it was underground in the death cellar, but it was cold enough that I would have liked to have a cozy jacket to keep me warm.

"Kellie? Evelyn?" I stammered as we walked further to the gate and I pushed it open just as easily as I did the first time. We walked onto the green cold grass.

"Yeah?" Kellie whispered and I could see her breathe as it floated up into the night sky. Evelyn's tan cheeks were getting to a pinkish color. I rubbed my arms trying to keep them warm.

I'm not really sure of where we should go, because of the cold and of it being night and such. Ideas flooded my weak frostbite brain. Surely, all my brain cells are dead by now from the cold. I breathed warm air into my sun dried hands. I forgot how cold it could be at night in the Southwest, with the blazing hot days and humid air.

"What?" Evelyn looked at me as if I might have the brightest idea that could get us out of this dark night and bring the warm and bright sun back, skipping the night altogether.

"Let's go into the woods." I released the thought of which I was pondering the second I saw the black sky. I heard the click as their jaws fell to the ground.

"Hello? Earth to Lucy?" Evelyn grabbed me by the shoulders trying to shake the idea out of me, "I thought I was the careless one here? Even I wouldn't do anything that stupid! Have you gone completely insane from your little falling trip?" Evelyn looked worried because most of my ideas normally get followed through. I always have a reason behind my ideas and she looked uncomfortable trying to figure them out.

"No," I looked Kellie and Evelyn straight in the eyes, "I really think we should go inside the woods. It would be safer." Kellie looked at me with her shiny ice blue eyes with absolute terror.

"Why? How in the world would that be safer? I thought we were trying to keep ourselves alive, is this a suicide mission?" Kellie wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep herself warm. Her lips were already turning red from the cold. Evelyn looked at me with her sassy attitude and raged, "Lucy, who put you in charge? I think this is a democracy not a monarchy, so let's vote, all in favor of not getting ourselves killed raise your hand." Evelyn had on a smug smile with her tan hands on her hips as her and Kellie raised her hand.

"Ok, so you agree with me then because I'm not trying to get us killed," I sassed back to Evelyn, "You don't even understand. Where are we going to go? Back to the streets where every single vampire would be lurking around killing everyone? Back to the coffee shop? Face it, the smartest thing to do would be to go into the woods."

I crossed my arms looking as sly and bitchy as she was. A strange look crossed her face and I knew that she knew I was right. Where else would we turn? There is almost nowhere to go and it would be sheer luck if we would find another house nearby, but I doubt that would happen because it's not safe being here at all. Standing here, next to the gates of the death cellar, is surely not the smartest thing because some vampires try to break in and capture their friends back into the wild.

"No," Kellie shook her head stubbornly, "It's too dangerous." She looked like a scared little girl, fear in her eyes. "We already voted so the answer is no" Kellie gave us the angelic innocent look that I almost gave into, but Evelyn saw right through it.

"I think," Evelyn took in a deep breath, "that Lucy's right," she accepted my idea, "let's go into the woods," she cracked a tiny sheepish smile knowing that I was right and she was wrong. Kellie on the other hand looked as if she was about to cry.

"you can't make me," her tiny legs started to shake violently from the cold. It was so freezing out, it would seem like it could snow any second now but I knew it wouldn't because in all of my years living in the southwest, I have never seen it snow.

"Kellie," I put my arm around her trying to make her accept the fact that I was right, "It's so cold outside too and if we go into the woods it would make us warmer because of all of the trees and there will be less wind." I smiled at her.

She looked like she was about to give in but then she said, "No." she stared at her red numb hands with her platinum blonde perfectly done curls hanging by her shoulders. I looked at Evelyn knowing what I was thinking and then Evelyn smiled knowing the plan forming in my mind.

"Ok," I looked put my hand under Kellie's delicate chin, "You don't have to walk into the woods with us." Evelyn and I made eye contact. "Plan B," I nodded towards Evelyn and then she lifted Kellie up bridal style and laughed knowing this is what I meant. Kellie was not amused.

"Put me down! Put me down!" she kicked her legs and fought back. Evelyn just grinned because Kellie's kicking and screaming had no affect on her what so ever. Kellie was too weak to fight Evelyn.

"Let's go," I muttered and we walked into the dark creepy woods.

The woods were pitch black because the treetops over top of us covered up the dark night sky so that we couldn't see the bright stars which gave us more light then I thought. It was darker then I would ever had thought possible and I had to put my hands in front of me so I could tell if I was about to hit a tree or not. Evelyn finally put Kellie down when we got about a half a mile into the woods because then we knew that she couldn't escape us. Or should I say wouldn't escape us because she was probably too terrified to ever turn back there alone.

The part of the woods we were in though, didn't seem very vampire civilized. It looked like the regular woods if you would just take a walk in at night with your friends, which is what I used to do before all of this happened. My friends and I would always walk into the woods for fun and try to scare each other pretending be some murderous killer and then laughing when we would scream. The woods were a fun place, but not now, especially not now.

We walked with what seemed like hours, hoping to find something, a little cabin maybe, just something that could protect ourselves from the elements. I was right about two things though, there was no vampire civilization in this part of the woods. All there was were pointy branches that could poke you in the eye and the dry brown dirt on the ground that could get your clothes dirty, a discomfort, yes, but not life threatening.

I looked at my red musty shirt I have been wearing for a full two weeks and almost barfed of the smell of me. I needed a shower. I looked around at Kellie and Evelyn and realized that I wasn't the only one. Evelyn's hair was a brown tangled mess and her face had brown dirt traces on it. Her striped navy and white short sleeved Abercrombie shirt was looking a yellowish brown in the white areas. Even beautiful Kellie was looking pretty bad, her hair was frizzing up a little and her skin was blotchy in areas. Her light pink Areopostle tee shirt was also discolored like Evelyns. We need to clean ourselves up badly.

"How much longer," Kellie moaned, dragging her size 6 feet across the cold hard ground. We have been walking for a pretty long time now, more longer then I realized because my strong body could handle long walks and hiking in the woods. Kellie looked like she was about to fall over from exhaustion because with her delicate little self, no matter how tough she tries to be, she wasn't an outdoors kind of girl.

I wonder where the woods ends. It couldn't be much longer now, can it? I didn't think that Albuquerque had that many forests, so it must not be that long. Evelyn looked too be kind of limp also, but she didn't complain at all. This was the longest she had her mouth shut for the entire time she's been with us. Maybe she finally learned how hard and dangerous it really is being outside at night. It's not like it was before when we would walk around our subdivision and talking about our life to each other at night without our parents knowing that we were outside so late. It's nothing like that.

"Look up there," Kellie pointed to a little opening between the green treetops where you could see a little part of the black sky through the crack of the trees and where I saw a tiny little star that gave off more light then any other star I've seen. It was like a miniature sun and it was like I could feel it's warmth from all the way up there.

Evelyn smiled genuinely at Kellie and looked at the tiny star, "Make a wish," Is that really what I see? Evelyn was being kind to Kellie and they weren't fighting about how Evelyn is a careless hag who doesn't think about anyone but herself or how Kellie is a whiny baby who complains about everything that gets thrown in her face. They are actually being nice to each other. I smiled at the little star of hope.

"I wish for a big king sized chocolate bar," Kellie looked like she could smell the sugary sticky chocolate from here. I already forgotten how hungry she must be because she didn't even eat at the surgeons house before we left like I told her too. She must be starving.

Evelyn half smiled at her, "You want to know what I wish for? I wish for some hot sexy guy to come along and sweep me off my feet and we will ride off into the sunset!" I heard Kellie's soprano giggle when she said, "You would wish for that wouldn't you, love." she sighed at the thought, "I wish for love," she said all dreamy.

"Hey, you can't go changing your wish. You already wished for a chocolate bar. If anyone should wish for love, it should be Lucy." Evelyn winked at me and her statement wasn't really untrue. I never had my first kiss before, never less a boyfriend. I always see my friends get torn up by how the people they like never like them back and how one of my friends used to cut herself and cry herself to sleep every single night when she found out that her boyfriend for three years was cheating on her. I never thought liking people was worth the risk.

"I don't need love," I rolled my eyes at Evelyn smiling. She used to always try to set me up on blind dates all the time and even when the people she would set me up with would call back I wouldn't respond. People might think that's rude, but I just don't see the point of going out on dates with people you really don't want to talk to or care less about. Love is stupid and pointless because from all the tragedy's I know of in my life, I know that love never lasts. For example, my family is known as the family of divorce because my grandparents got divorced after five years after they got married and then my parents got divorced after two years of being married so I know for a fact that love never lasts.

"Come on Lucy," Kellie looked up at me, "at least wish for it. It's only one little wish." she twirled her fingers through her blonde hair innocently, urging me on.

"fine," I look up to the little star in the sky, "I wish for love," I laughed at my sarcastic tone, "Happy?" Evelyn and Kellie grinned up at me and we kept walking in the dark woods.

"Luc, say it like you mean-" Kellie squealed at the end, "Ouch! Dammit!" I turned around to see Kellie on the ground clutching her ankle with dirt all over her clothes. Evelyn and I kneel to her side.

"Stupid tree!" She cried out in pain, "I think I sprained my ankle." I examined her ankle to see that it's already swollen up like a balloon. This couldn't be good. If she can't walk on it then we might have to stay here longer than we planned on. Evelyn looked worried.

"Can you walk?" she said in a serious tone reading my mind. Evelyn started to play with her wavy dark brown hair biting her thin lips, a sure sign that things might not go the way we've planned.

"I-I'm not sure," Kellie attempted to stand up cringing when the weight shifted to her ankle. Evelyn and I put our arms around her helping her walk. This is not good. We would have to stay here in the woods if Kellie can't walk because if one of us carried her then we would get tired more easily. I'm not saying that Kellie's fat, but it's just that there seems to be miles of green forest ahead of us and we would get tired and would be more off guard if a vampire comes and decides to strike us. Definitely not safe.

"Ahh," Kellie cried from the pain, "No, I can't walk." she didn't even put up a fight this time which scares me. If Kellie, the girl who fights about her strength and at least trying to be physically strong when she gets hurt or is trying to carry something was backing out of not being able to walk so quickly.

"Lovely," Evelyn cussed more words under her breath so low that only she could hear them, "So what's the plan?" she looked for me for ideas as if I'm the 'plan maker' which I kind of am. I always know what to do when bad things corrupt spontaneously. At least she has something right, I do know how to make up well thought out plans.

"Well, we stay in the woods." I said knowing that it's best and Kellie sighed without a fight knowing that that this was the best way and blaming herself for being so clumsy from falling over the massive tree's roots that were sneaking up from under the ground. We would have to stay in the woods and wait until morning and pray that Kellie can walk on her ankle again.

"And sleep where?" Evelyn looked around thinking that there was no way she could sleep on the cold hard ground where deadly animals and creepy insects could crawl past her or if they're poisonous, endanger her. That's Evelyn for you though, hates being in uncomfortable situations.

Most importantly, if there was a vampire lurking around then the ground wouldn't be the most appropriate place to sleep because you would be dead before you were able to wake up and from what I've heard, dying from a vampire would make it as number one on _100 worst ways to die. _The pain would be unbearable. This part of the woods, though, seemed pretty vacant of vampires and civilization. It looked just like your average woods. There's only trees and nature, no coffins or hanging people dripping with blood, just the quiet nature.

Although I wouldn't mind sleeping in a soft warm bed with some cozy blankets myself, but you have to use what you get and what they gave us was a forest filled with trees. Trees, that's it!

"We'll climb up a tree, helping Kellie up it of course, and sleep up there because if there would be vampires then sleeping on the ground is no option, so really the next best place would be in a tree." Sleeping in a tree. Fantastic. This is where the getting poked in the eye with a branch comes in. This would be a very uncomfortable rest.

"A...tree?" Evelyn look at me like I was joking, "joy." I half smiled knowing that she would say something like that. She can be very predictable at times. She's always bantering back with some kind of rude or sarcastic remark.

"Um ok Lucy, but which one do you think would support us all? Which one looks comfy?" She kind of giggled at her words. Sleeping in a tree shouldn't be compared to comfort. They're just brown thick wooden branches, like sleeping on a pile of twigs. I looked around trying to find the tree that would be easiest to climb and easiest for us to help Kellie climb. I then walked towards a huge oak tree that looked pretty sturdy and had nice places to lean on.

"This one right here," I slapped it's wooden structures. Evelyn helped Kellie walk up towards it getting ready to climb it. Kellie looked like she was going to pee herself, "Um Luc? Did you know I was afraid of heights?" her teeth started clattering as she saw the height that we had to climb. The tree looked about to be 50 ft tall, but there was no way in hell we would reach the top. We just need to be high enough to avoid a vampire and low enough to be able to get down easily for tomorrow if Kellie can walk on her ankle.

"No time for that," Evelyn said as she helped Kellie up onto the lowest branch of the tree, "What if there was a vampire?" Evelyn saying that made Kellie put her fears aside and then, with Evelyn helping her, reaching for the next branch.

I stayed at the bottom of the tree while Evelyn helped Kellie climb up the tree. I was the lookout so if Kellie just so happened to fall, I would be there to catch her as she comes tumbling down. So I watched them as they climbed up the tall tree waiting for something to happen.

"Is here good?" Evelyn shouted down at me when they reached a spot at least 25 ft up in the tree. They were so high up it felt dangerous just looking at them, but Kellie was just sitting down leaning against the base of the tree with her legs parallel with the branch sticking out from the tree at an obtuse angle. She looked oddly comfortable.

I gave her a thumbs up, "Perfect," I smiled and then grabbed on to the lowest branch, climbing up the tree. I tried to rush, climbing up the tree to get to them, but then my foot slipped out from under a branch and was about to fall. Suddenly, I grabbed the tree branch above me with my hands just in time and the bead of sweat on my forehead dissolved of relief.

After I reached up to where they were I found myself a nice spot on the branch and rested my head onto the base of the thick woody tree. "Goodnight," I told Kellie and Evelyn as I saw that they already had their eyes shut and had already forgotten how tired they probably were.

"Night," Evelyn mumbled and then she was out like a light. I got no response from Kellie as I found that she dozed off shortly after she got up onto her branch. I then closed my eyes and went into the glorious state of unconsciousness.

I was shaking. Surely, this was just a dream but it felt so real, so violent. It was like the most destructive wooden roller coaster tossing you which way up or down, side to side and it felt like it was never going to stop. I felt like I was about to puke.

My eye snapped open, realizing that this was no dream, I was actually shaking. It was dark. Scary dark. I couldn't see anything. When my eyes finally adjusted to the blackness I peered down to the bottom of the tree and saw it. The most horrifying and most dreadful thing I never wanted to see or had expected to see for the rest of my life.

He had hair jet black and slicked to the side like in those old fashioned movies in the 50s. His skin was a pale snowy white, but the worst of all those features, were the blood shot crimson eyes that looked devastatingly thirsty. He was a vampire, and he was shaking the tree were we in to get us down to drink our precious and valuable blood. I gasped, taking in as much air as my lungs could allow. I had killed us all by taking us into these woods. We were going to die.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEW! :D if you don't I will be sad :( and I like this chapter! it's the best so far, i think :)**

**Chapter 3**

Normally I would be up for most adventures. I was always an adventurous child. When I was younger I would go to the amusement park with my family. I would always be the first one up for the tallest and most scary rides that most ten year old's would cry and scream before anyone would make them ride those torture machines. Hell, even most sixteen year old's wouldn't even want to go on those death defying rides! Me on the other hand, bring it on.

Danger was my middle name, but being right here right now with my life in the fate of this creepy vamp guy below me. Yeah, you say I have no right to be scared to death.

The creeper twenty five feet below my shaking feet was bloodthirsty. The strange look in his eyes tells me that I'm in for the worst. I can imagine it now. Me fighting back, being no use against him and then he would rip off my head tossing it to the side and gorging his mouth into my warm bleeding neck. I hold back some puke. Yep. That's me.

The next thing I think about is Kellie and Evelyn. It's all my fault I brought them in here. Their death will be on my hands forever. Well, not forever, obviously because the second my head gets ripped off I'll be dead. But still, when I'm standing up at those pearly gates and God asks me, "Why did you send them to death?" I'll have no answer and he'll throw my down to hell. So either way I'm screwed.

"Come on, Lucy," I thought to myself. We could at least try to kill him. Kellie has a stake in her pocket just waiting to puncture that guys skin. It is the whole purpose of the stake anyway. To fight back. It's the only way to try to defend ourselves.

The vamp looked up at me, noticing my hatred of him. He just smiled a sickening smile that anyone would know to run away from. I don't have that option. His crimson red eyes gazed upon the three victims he would get to consume their blood. I can just almost imagine him saying, "Mm. Dinner." In his head. He looked back down to what he was concentrating on in the first place. Shaking the tree. He then pushed the tree with such a force that it sprung back so fast that I thought it would collapse. Kellie and Evelyn almost fell from the tree. Even I, who was death gripping a sturdy branch from the tree almost fell.

Kellie screamed at the top of her lungs a very high pitched soprano sound that I bet everyone in this huge town could hear. Evelyn started cussing loudly. I grabbed Kellie's arm as she started to fall and I felt a sharp stab of pain. I'm pretty strong but I can't carry people with one arm. Evelyn suddenly grabbed onto the nearest branch with one hand, stopping herself from falling onto the ground. I then, with all of my strength, lifted Kellie up onto the branch. My arms were screaming from the pain.

"Where's your stake?" I cough up to Kellie. It's still freezing outside. You can see my breath as it floats toward the stars. Kellie scurries around searching for the stake. She then slides her hand into her back pocket and her face relaxes the slightest bit knowing that she didn't drop it somewhere. With shaking hands, she places the stake gently into the palm of my hand.

"W-What do you think you're going to do?" Kellie shivers violently, "Y-You can't go down there." Her cheeks are a deepish pink color from the cold and her lips are a cranberry red. She exhales warm air into her hands.

Evelyn and I exchange glances as if she already knows that a plan was forming into my head. She always knows what I'm thinking. "Here goes the plan maker. Already has a plan just waiting to put to action." A corner of Evelyn's mouth went up in the slightest degree. Always making jokes, that Evelyn.

I look down at the vampire and see that he already started to climb the tree. I guess he doesn't have much patience tonight and just wants something to eat. And here I thought we might have a chance. Most vampires hunt not just for food, but for the game of watching their victims try to run or attack.

I looked at Evelyn, giving her instructions of the plan. "Evelyn, we're going down there. Try to distract, while I plunge this bad baby into his heart." I turned around to face Kellie, "You are staying up here. I don't think you'll be much help with um...your injury." Kellie gave an exaggerated sigh wanting to disagree but knew that it would be pointless knowing that we didn't have the time and that she knew I was right, yet again.

Evelyn and I then made our way down the tree. With only one hand to grab onto the branches, I had to keep my focus so that I wouldn't fall down. I was clutching the stake so hard I could see my knuckles turn white. Or maybe it was just from the cold, I couldn't tell. The vampire, whose name I suddenly realized was Chuck, looked pleased with the results.

He was wearing a navy jumpsuit that all of the vampires have to wear after they have been imprisoned into a death cellar. Each suit has a cloth name tag sewn into the front of the chest and a black ID number was tattooed on the guy's cheek. I gasped for air. He was the vampire who escaped the death cellar from Vera and Issac. He had the cunning sense and ability to escape a death cellar, which means that we are no match for him. He could probably just break our necks and drink us up in five seconds and return to whatever business he was doing. We had no escape.

Evelyn gets down the tree faster than I can and with vengeance, punches Chuck in the nose with a swift and powerful arm. Chuck didn't even seem the slightest bit harmed and just shrugged it off as if she just poked him in the tummy. If that had been a human Evelyn just punched, his nose would have been oozing out blood, and would probably be broken. Evelyn's hand was probably in worse shape than his face. Her knuckles were discoloring underneath her tan skin changing from purple, to yellow, and to green. There were a few cuts but the worse cut had a little bit of blood coming out of it.

She stepped back horrified that nothing happened that she intended it to. She probably expected him to get distracted by the pain for me to try to stake him and then we would run and tell a protector so that they can come and get him back into a death cellar to die. She had no idea that fighting a vampire would be so hard. She kept slowly backing away from him with a face that once had a face of fury, but now had an expression of pure terror. Her whole body was shaking and her once Evelyn 'I'm going to beat your ass' attitude was eliminated to more of a Kellie-like attitude of, 'We are all going to die'.

I was still climbing down from the tree. One step. Two step. Slip! I fell down the rest of the five feet I had left to travel down from the tree into a huge pile of multicolored leaves. All I could see was orange, brown, red, and yellow. I crouched up, ignoring the agony of my legs from where I put all my weight on them when I fell and collapsed to the ground, and peeked through a small opening of the leaves.

I could hear a scream of worry, "Lucy!" from Kellie but I still stayed down to watch Chuck play games with Evelyn. A distraction. Just what I need. I know that Chuck heard my fall but he didn't bother to look back to see the damage or if it was me that he should kill first. He was concentrated on Evelyn. From the look that Chuck gave her it's like only she existed. Well, her neck anyway. That's the only thing that he couldn't wait to bite into.

Chuck walked forward to strike her and within a millisecond, snatched Evelyn's arm and twisted it. I heard an unholy cracking sound as he twisted her arm and pushed her onto the cold, hard ground. I felt so sick. Evelyn didn't even have the time to scream. She just laid there, limp on the ground passed out. At least she wasn't in pain...at least.

But just because Evelyn didn't scream didn't mean that Kellie couldn't. Kellie released a piercing shrill scream, that seemed so high pitched enough that only dogs could hear it. I didn't even realize that she was screaming until Chuck yelled, "Quiet!" to her. His voice was rough and low pitched. His throat must be very dry. At least our blood will do something for him.

Chuck bent down over Evelyn's lifeless body and with a face of delectation, put his lips to her neck. Then, I snapped. It was just like when Kellie got first attacked by a vampire when we first met. I went totally savage. With an expression of rapidity, I pounced onto Chuck's back and wrapped my legs around his lean torso. I ignored all the pain and the screaming of every muscle in my body and just started stabbing him repeatedly in the back with such fierceness and madness that it was leaving deep cuts. His theatrical looking blue gooey vampire blood was slowly creeping his way out of his body and my madness was seeming to fade. I was about to drop onto the ground from exhaustion.

He took advantage of my weakness and griped onto my short dark brown hair, my hair was ripping it's way from my scalp. I leaked out a cry of pain and felt a quick tear fall down my face. I can't give up this easily. Evelyn and Kellie's lives were in my broken hands. I roundhouse kicked him, trying my hardest to ignore the pain from where he took out a handful of my hair. I better not have any bald spots or his ass was mine.

He fell back a bit, startled by my brutality. Hey, I had to learn how to fight somewhere. My face was smug and a corner of my mouth was brought up with a grin that said, "Bring it." He lifted himself up and stormed over towards me and my once smug expression turned into full out horror. Just like Evelyn I underestimated his power of comeback. He went straight to the punch line and grabbed my neck and placed his lips over my ear.

"Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Either way you're dead." He used a more bitter and vicious tone on the word dead and I trembled. I never thought of a time where I felt so scared or weak. I relaxed all muscles accepting my fate. I was going to die either way. He was going to kill me. I have lost this battle. I could never win against the vampires. The humans could never win against the vampires. It was a deal set in stone. Who are we kidding? What are we compared to the thousands of vampires? I know what we are. Dinner. A snack. Food. We are like the animals we would hunt for a meal. Like deers. We are like deers to them.

Chuck approved my response and whispered, "Good job." I felt his teeth pointing at my skin and knew I lost. The tears came whooshing down my muddy face, "Stay safe," I whispered my last and final words. I'm not sure who I meant those words to be for. Maybe, they were meant to be for the entire human race. Maybe they were for my friends who made it alive, like Evelyn...and Kellie. Kellie. The girl who was still in the tree was being ever so silent that I almost forgotten about her. Yes, those words were for Kellie. Stay safe, Kellie. Stay-.

I fell to the ground into the mud and dropped the stake. I forgot that I was even holding that thing! Maybe I really am weak. I looked up to see what happened and the reason of why I fell. I was bewildered. There I see Kellie on Chuck's back with all of her limbs wrapped around him as if she was giving him a deadly hug. She was nearly smuggling him with the choking embrace.

I was frozen in the moment. Kellie just jumped from twenty five to fifty feet, give or take, and landed on Chuck's back with perfect precision. If that wasn't skill, I don't know what is. And of course with the fact that she still has that damn sprained ankle. I should really give Kellie more credit.

Then I realized what Kellie was trying to do. I gave myself a flashback of ten minutes ago. _Evelyn, we're going down there. Try to distract, while I plunge this bad baby into his heart. _That's what she's doing. She's giving me a distraction so I can stab him in the heart. I searched around in the dark for the stake. Where did that stake go? I used my hands to try to feel for it in the pitch black. My teeth were clattering from the cold and I was shaking from fear. I'm not sure how long Kellie could last distracting our good old friend, Chuck. Finding the stake is being a lot more of a challenge than it should be.

I scrambled around looking for the stake with my hands, patting the ground. Nope. Over here? Nope. Here maybe? Damn...if only I had a flashlight.

I peered up to see how Kellie was doing holding off Chuck and my hands started to move faster on the ground. Chuck grabbed Kellie's hair, similar to what he did to me, and ripped (and I mean _ripped)_ Kellie off of his body. He literally took her by her gentle, platinum blond, curly, cute, Kellie hair and flung her around and threw her onto the ground. Her arms and legs that were clasped around his body were ripped off and she was thrown onto the cold floor. Broken. Screaming at the top of her lungs with a shriek unheard of. I never thought the sound of her pain could be any worse than it is right now. Her tears were flying every which way. Shit. Where's that stake? I hustled around for it even more, trying to look for it with my eyes this time. Nowhere. We're dead if I don't find it.

If Kellie's pain wasn't horrible enough, Chuck gives something else to worry about besides her hair which was now turning pink from the blood. He took his foot and stomped on Kellie's fragile glass like leg, breaking it. I had to hold back a cry. Her pain is making me sick. She roared a cry of pain into the sky filling it up, completely. She was clutching onto the ground for dear life trying to make sense of it all. Kellie. So innocent. She doesn't deserve this shit. I was more than pissed. I was outraged! WHERE'S THE DAMN STAKE!

I got up off of the ground and my feet crunched the twigs when I finally saw the stake under a tree that was five feet away from where I was sitting. Thank the lord! Chuck was already heading towards me with a look that said, "Where are you going?" I quickly clutch onto the stake with a deadly grip. I can't lose this thing or else we'll die. I looked at Kellie's bloody matted mess by the tree and became aware that her screams are no more. She was unconscious along with Evelyn. Their lifeless faces alerted me to what I was doing. I was about to kill a vampire.

I realized what I was supposed to do a little too late though because when I turned around Chuck had already beaten me to the punch line, again. He took me by surprise and nailed my throat with his huge hands. I quickly dropped the stake. So much for self-defense. "Go to hell! Vermin!" I screamed in his face with the rest of the air in my lungs. My last words. Chuck just laughed demonically and put his lips on my neck and quietly whispers, "See you on the other side." I felt the tip of his sharp white teeth puncture my skin and blood trickled out of my erratic pulsing veins. I'm dead. There's no going back. Kellie's dead. Evelyn's dead. I'm the cause. I'm a murderer. They don't let murderer's into heaven. Chuck's right, I'm going to hell and I'm not going to see my family ever again.

After ten seconds of Chuck drinking my blood, I've decided that it doesn't hurt anymore. The sharp intense pain of his fangs penetrating into my skin was slowly turning numb and my head was spinning. So, this is what it feels like to give blood. SMACK!

Then I was on the ground.

What. The. Hell.

I know I say this a lot, but this is seriously the most bizarre and irrational thing I've ever seen. Chuck didn't push me on the ground, obviously, because he was having such a fun time with my neck. I was _pushed_ onto the ground. Pushed by some other guy. I took in as much breath as my lungs could allow when I saw the reason of why I'm on the ground. It wasn't just some other guy. It was a vampire. Damn it, _another_ one. I almost laugh, because Kellie and Evelyn are on the ground with bodies full of warm blood, unconscious. And no, this vampire wanted the one who's being occupied. Funny. I guess that's the thing with these crazy freaks, they always want what they don't have. Is my blood just so damn better? They're going to be getting to Evelyn and Kellie eventually, so why does it even matter who goes first? Stupid. Selfish. Vampires.

The guy who pushed me on the ground was hot. No, not hot because that would be an understatement. This guy was _fine._ He had the most warm chestnut brown hair I've ever seen. Long, but not long enough that it would be considered a girl's hairstyle. It was obvious that it was a guy's hair, but more of the longer type. By the looks of his eyes, I could almost tell that they were a deep sapphire blue when he was human because of the cool undertones of the faded red. Normally I wouldn't be able to tell some of the vampire's original eye color, but his eyes have a clear evident show that they were once a beautiful blue. If he wasn't a vampire, I would probably unleash my flirtatious charm on him and tell him to text me, but that was the old days.

Now, all I want to do is run for my life but there are three obstacles in my way. Kellie and Evelyn. I can't leave them no matter what. They wouldn't run off and leave me if they were in my place would they? I'm not particularly sure about what Evelyn would do, but I know for a fact that Kellie would stay by my side. Oh, how I wish they weren't in pain. They've suffered so much trauma because of me and my stupid plan of getting them into the woods. If I only listened to Kellie's bursts of fear telling me I was wrong.

The second obstacle of why I can't go running for my life is because of my wooziness. My head was pounding from the loss of blood and I could barely see. If I started to run I would most likely go two feet and crash into a tree, causing the vampires to notice which might reveal the fact that I was trying to escape. Yeah, I'm not sure this plan is going to work.

Escaping would also be a problem because of if I even had the slightest chance of not hitting a tree and if I had a clear mind, Mr. I'm going to kill you freaky vampire over there would probably outrun me with his super(non)human strength. I hate vampires, they have too many advanced skills.

I snap out of my dazed thoughts and reveled my way back into reality of what was in front of me. By the looks of it, Sexy vamp is owning Chuck. Hot. If it wasn't for the fact that he was a vampire and that he was going to eventually kill me. Sexy literally slammed Chucks body into the ground leaving an indention on the forest floor of his silhouette. This makes me laugh because now the big bad vampire is getting beaten up by someone smaller than him, that's what you get for trying to attack people without as much of an advantage.

"No! Please! Don't!" Chuck's eye widen it seems like they were going to pop open and turn into a gooey blue vampire blood mess. Ok, now I'm scared because if Sexy vamp was abusing Chuck this much just to get to me, then I can't even imagine the horror's of what he could be planning for me. I gulp and my hands start to shake violently. Then I realize that I was in a ball on the ground clutching my legs to my chest leaving myself so vulnerable.

Now, I already said this earlier but this day is getting more bizarre by the second. The most unrealistic and disgusting thing happened. After Sexy vamp ripped off Chuck's shirt, I thought he was going to rape him or something, but no, he took his fingers and clawed his right hand into his chest, ripping through Chuck's vampire flesh. I was on the verge of puking. Chuck's vampire blood was squirting out of him that it seemed so unreal. Blue blood mark's were flinging onto the now psycho sexy vampire's face.

"Traitor!" screamed Chuck with a face full of fear and astonishment, but mostly rage. "How could you do this to your own brother? Traitor!" He was holding Chuck down so that it was almost impossible to get up and fight back. It wasn't what shocked me the most, until the psycho sexy vampire replied with, "You are no brother of mine."

That's when his hand dug deeper into his chest and he could fit his whole hand inside there and mauled out his stone hard, black, motionless heart. He threw it to the side and it bounced off a tree and landed into a pile of twigs. My stomach had it with all of the horrid and obscene sights and everything that was in my stomach just came bursting out of my mouth, puking. He just ripped out Chuck's heart. So much for torture.

After I wiped up my mouth, I noticed that Chuck wasn't breathing or even doing anything at all. He was just laying there on the ground even when the psycho that ripped his heart out got off of him. It was like he was dead, but I knew for a fact that him being dead couldn't be a possibility. There is only one way of killing a vampire.

The only way to kill a vampire is for them not to have blood and so that's what the death cellars are for. To keep the vampires imprisoned and so they slowly die away from first. The bad part of that way of dying is that it's so slow. If there was a faster way of killing a vampire, the humans surely would have thought of a way by now, wouldn't they? I suppose there could be another way that the human's didn't think of...like ripping out their heart.

Of course a human couldn't figure out that you could kill a vampire that way because of the very low statistics that it would be possible if a human to even get that close to a vampire, never less, to rip out their heart. That was just insanity. But there he was on the ground, still as broken glass not moving a muscle. You couldn't even see his chest rise up and down from breathing. He was just too still to be living.

The Chuck's murderer's finally took notice of Kellie and Evelyn, realizing that I wasn't alone and that he didn't have to kill Chuck. There was plenty of blood to go around. I felt sick to my stomach, but I knew I wouldn't throw up again because I don't think there was anything to throw up at this point. He slowly crept toward Evelyn and knelt down next to her. It seemed to be that I wasn't as scared anymore, funny, because I normally have a good sense of what's dangerous and what's not. My body stopped shaking and I found my voice.

"Stay away from her!" my voice was hoarse, so much for sounding intimidating. He just looked at me with a concerned but confused face, like he was trying to figure out a difficult math problem. Odd for a vampire, he was probably trying to use magic on me to make me not feel any resentment towards him, but it wasn't working, I hated him with all of my being. It was the face of evil looking me in the eyes, with those should be dark blue eyes. Even though he saved my life, I wanted to kill him to ensure my safety. Who knows what kind of torture he will put us through from what he did to Chuck. I kind of wish that Chuck was still here because at least he would kill us quicker with a less painful death.

He didn't respond, instead he just placed his hands over her disfigured arm. I watched to see if he would break it all the way off, but the impossible happened. It just turned slowly and reformed into Evelyn's normal arm. Her warm color returned to her once white face and her eye's fluttered open. She was still bloody from earlier, but no blood trickled out of her system anymore. All cuts and scrapes were gone like magic. I was astounded by this, because if my eyesight was correct, than I would have thought that he just healed Evelyn. When she woke up she was taken aback by seeing him and muttered a frantic, "Who the hell are you?" and then quickly observed her healed arm and just stared at him dumbstruck.

Then he slid over to where Kellie was by the tree and gently placed his palms over Kellie's sickly distorted leg and shut his eyes focusing all attention to her leg. From the looks of it, Kellie's injured leg wasn't as easy to heal and he looked like he was struggling immensely from it. After a couple of minutes, her leg cells rejoined and her broken leg became whole again. Just watching the art of what he'd done was like watching an archangel painting pictures in the sky. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

But that still didn't give me full trust of him, even though he just saved our lives. He could have just healed us to plan on dragging us somewhere else to torture. Or maybe he's the kind of vampire that likes to play with his food wanting us at full strength so he can watch as we attempt to fend him off and then when he gets bored, kills us. I decided to clutch onto my stake for protection, but then forgot that I dropped it earlier, again. I'm going to need some heavy duty rubber gripped gloves with the way I handle my weapons.

Kellie suddenly awoke from unconsciousness and glanced down at her once broken and painful limbs. Then after she realized that she wasn't in pain anymore she looked up to the vampire with a face of pure gratitude. Her blue eyes were shinning up at him with awe and her cheeks flushed a delicate pink when he gave her a nonthreatening kind smile. Mouth closed of course because he probably wouldn't want to scare her with his fangs.

"Thank you," she whispered with her softly spoken voice. She seems like she was trusting him already which made me mad. He was a vampire for crying out loud! Um, hello? Does anyone notice the gross bloody mess of Chuck's body over there? Yeah, this guy with the bloody fingers to prove it, just ripped out his heart. He smiled at her, satisfied that someone at least thanked him for his work. I stood up from where I was sitting and picked my stake off the ground.

"You didn't answer Evelyn's question. Who the hell are you?" He looked startled by my forwardness and he slowly stood up to match my human pace.

"Warren." his voice was like melting chocolate. Warm and delicious. Mmm. Kellie up at his face like he was the Greek god, Zeus. I guess she doesn't know that the god, Zeus, was a man whore. He slept with all of the goddesses on Mt. Olympus. From what I heard, that was frowned upon in most societies.

"Ok, Warren," I say his name bitterly, "Why haven't you slit our throats already? And what the hell did you just do to my friends, and um...Chuck." I was surprised to say Chuck's name aloud. I'm not sure if I'm positive if that was even his real name.

"I healed them." he looked at my like I was stupid. Ugh, jackass. He apparently doesn't see the look of fury on my face.

"Well, not...Chuck...obviously." he took the name of what I called the dead vampire. "Yeah, I'm not sure what I did to him was considered to be healing."

I rolled my eyes at him. I have no time for jokes. What I just need to do is to find another safe house to stay in and take Kellie and Evelyn there to stay awhile. This Warren kid was just a minor setback to this task. From the looks of it he seemed to be about sixteen or seventeen, about the same age as me and Evelyn, but a year or two older than Kellie.

"I don't have time for this," I gestured towards Kellie and Evelyn, "Come on, we're leaving." I walked towards Kellie placing my hand out in front of her so I could help her stand. Her once sprained ankle wasn't a problem anymore because Warren fully healed her. Evelyn stood up without my help.

"No, I didn't save you for nothing," Warren looked up at me with a face that made me shutter from terror. No angel could make that face.

"Then what do you want? Otherwise, we're leaving. Adios!" I saluted him mockingly.

"I need your help," he replied with a compelling voice, as if he was trying to persuade us by the sound. Then I figured out that he was trying to use his powers because my necklace heated up like an oven. He must have been using a lot of magic because my necklace was scorching hot. I'm not even sure how it even stayed on with all the action that happened.

"I'm not helping _you_." The word 'you' sounded like I dipped it in lemon juice from the bitter tone I used.

Kellie started to speak, "Lucy, he just saved our lives. I don't think this is this best way to treat someone." He gave a sick look of pleasure and I scowled at Kellie.

"Have you forgotten that he's a vampire? He's a murderer! And I'm not sure that what he wants from us is going to be entirely too pleasant." I crossed my arms.

"Yes, I'm a vampire." Warren was talking to me like I was a five year old, "And you're human. Ok, now that we have that settled, I need your help with something and since I saved you and your friends lives, it would be awful rude to let me go without getting something in return."

Oh, just wonderful. He only saved our lives just to get something in return, thinking that we would kneel down and kiss his toes with gratitude after he healed us. Actually, there's no 'us' even included in that because he didn't even bother to heal me. His plan might be working on Kellie by the way she seems to be barking in return at everything he does with pleasure. Evelyn is the same place from where she fell with a still, bewildered expression as if I just handed her my calculus homework.

"Well then. What the hell do you want? Geez, it must be something important since you killed this guy," I pointed a figure at Chuck in the corner, "and saved our ever so valuable lives. So what is it?" I rolled my eyes at Warren. If there was an award for most annoying, he would get first place. I hate this guy, I just want to grab Evelyn and Kellie and just run for it. This guy's a creep.

"You're human," he started and I snickered,

"Hmm, sounds like we covered this, Sherlock. If you're going trying to distract us and then go for the kill, it's not really working out to well. The only thing you're doing is pissing me off, so I think it's time to get a new strategy."

He sighed, clearly not understanding my detest for him, "I wasn't finished. What I was about to say when I was rudely interrupted was that, You're human and so is Clementine." His face got all dreamy at the name Clementine, but all I could picture was this old grandma sitting on a porch swing pouring a glass of lemon aid and calling her grandson, "sonny."

"Whose Clementine?" Evelyn's face suddenly became interested in our conversation as she spoke with such curiosity. Kellie also seemed interested in knowing who this Clementine girl was too. I was also kind of curious, but I didn't show it, I just shrugged it off as if I could care less about this guy's problems.

"My _human_ girlfriend. I've been looking for her ever since I changed into a vampire. I was one of the first people to get bitten and have been sent to the complex process of being turned. Clementine on the other hand, is human and I've been searching for her and I'm not really having much luck." His face dropped with a hint of sadness.

Whoever this Clementine girl is, he must love her. So much that even after he got turned into a vampire he would even care to search for her so that they could still live together in a world mixed with vampires and humans. Kellie's face became sad also, probably out of sympathy being the caring person that she is. Probably trying to relate to the horror of losing the one they love by becoming a different species. Although, I'm not sure if she has the experience to relate with.

I'm not sure that after her boyfriend died, even if he was a vampire, would even bother to look for her. She's told me good stories about him, but from my prospective I find him to be a total jerk. After I inspected Kellie's face even further, as Warren told the story some of her sadness wasn't just for him, there was also something in her that was sad by the thought of him having a girlfriend. Oh, no. Kellie's crushing on the vampire. I'm sure that won't be a problem once we tell him that we don't know this Clementine hag and we're on our way. But then of course, Evelyn spoke up.

"I know her. I-I think I do. Clementine Daniels? The really pretty girl with straight red hair? green eyes?"

Warren's face perked up suddenly and a huge grin lit up his dark face. "Yes, have you seen her? Can you take me to her?"

Kellie and I exchanged glances. I'm not sure that we've ever heard of some girl named Clementine and the description that Evelyn gave of her washed away the image of an old hag and instead appeared a picture of a beautiful Irish princess. Aww. how cute. They must have been the spotlight couple at their high school. What I am confused about though is how does Evelyn even know her? I've been her best friend for years and I never heard her mention anything about some Clementine girl.

"Hold up," I looked at Evelyn's sheepish face. "How do you know Clementine? I've never heard you talk about her before."

"She's my step sister. We don't talk much, but we used to be good friends when we were little." Evelyn most likely felt guilty for not mentioning this to me. And I thought I knew her family so well. Hmm, guess not. Warren's face was shinning like the lights on a Christmas tree, the opposite of Kellie's face which was turning very sullen. I knew she couldn't hide her disappointment for much longer and by the way she looks at Warren, she is falling for him hard. Stupid Evelyn! Can't even keep her mouth shut! We were almost on our way out of here but no she had to just step on in and give this guy advice.

"Do you think you know where she is now?" his face was ecstatic.

"Um, not really. We haven't seen each other since we were ten. I'm not even sure where she lives now." His face drops immediately, but then it brightens up as he remembers something and reaches into the inside pocket of his black jacket. He reveals a torn up note that was written in black pen in cursive. Then he hands it to Evelyn. Kellie and I watched her as she read it meticulously, awing in a few places where it was cute, and watching as her lines appeared between her eyes when she was confused at some parts. But when I watched Warren, he just looked overly desperate. What a loser.

Then Evelyn passes the note to me and as I scanned this note, I figured this girl has been planning things out for quite a while.

Dear Warren,

If you have found this letter, I am guessing that something horrible has happened to you or myself. I write this note in secrecy from my mother because she would have a fit if she knew that I was seeing you, or worse, what we've done. I miss you so much, my heart aches with pain every time I wake up because the only time I get to see you is in my dreams when I fall asleep every night. I'm planning on running away from my mother because she doesn't understand me at all or even cares about my feeling towards you. If you have turned into a vampire, I knew that you would come to the tree where we meet in secret every night by the lake. Our tree where we engraved our names in hoping that they would be on that tree forever, like our love. By morning I will be headed off towards the spot where it all began. You might not no what this means yet, but you'll figure it out. I don't want to put the spot down exactly because someone else unexpected might find this letter and find me. You know how it's not safe anymore.

Love always,

Clementine

After I finished reading this letter I concluded some things about this mysterious Clementine. First off, she's a slut. I know this fact from the part that says that she wrote the note in secrecy and that her mother isn't fond of her and Warren being together...or what they've done. This girl is some serious sex addict. Trust me I can tell. Ok, maybe I'm being overly dramatic about that part because it's the end of the world and they _are_ dating, but I don't know if I like this girl.

The next thing that I concluded about this girl is that she has been reading Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ way too many times. Running away from her mother isn't going to solve problems, it's only going to make things a lot worse. I'm also guessing that she wasn't quite updated on the news cast lately because the world has been taken over by vampires and she was still going into the woods in the dark. That's just crazy, but I guess I have no right to judge on that part. Maybe this is a girl in love, but I don't really like her.

When Kellie read's the note she just holds back her feelings and smiles saying how adorable she is and how she thinks that Warren and her are cute together. Which is utterly a lie because I have a feeling that Kellie feels the same way that I do about this Clementine girl.

Warren is completely in awe and fascination of the note from Clementine that I decided that maybe he was one of the rare vampire's who might not want to kill us. Maybe hanging around him is the safest thing to do, if we agree that he won't threaten to suck our blood if he got mad at us or was thirsty. He could protect us from the vampire's and maybe teach us how to kill one. We could get a lot out of him that I don't think he noticed that going with him on this little adventure would give us more of an advantage. Warren started to speak again.

"I would really like it if you three could possibly help me. You know, come along with me because since you know her," he pointed at Evelyn, "That could really help you know. And I'm sure that having you two," He gestured to me and Kellie, "Wouldn't be so bad. You might get in the way for some things, but I'm not sure that it could hurt."

"Get in the way? Gee, thanks for the compliment. Well doesn't that just want to make me help you. Talk about rudeness, I think you should start following your own advice." I snickered at him. He's not that good at persuading people, that's for sure. Kellie was even more offended than I was, she looked utterly embarrassed her delicate cheeks turning pink under her pale skin. Warren has some serious obsession issues. He would do whatever it takes to find his whore, Clementine.

I looked around at Evelyn and Kellie's faces trying to figure out what they want to do. From the looks of Evelyn, she doesn't seem to care and thinks that it would be fun trying to figure out where her step sister is. From her I can tell it's a yes. She trusts him completely already.

Kellie on the other hand, from the look on her face, thinks this is a bad idea, but it's not for reasons that she would normally put up, like that it would be creepy trailing along with a vampire. The fact that he was a vampire was the last thing on her mind. The thing she was worried about the most was that she was afraid to fall for him more and be crushed when he finally gets his Clementine, but there was still a spark of hope in her eyes that said that maybe he might fall for her on this adventure and he would forget Clementine. I think that she also thought that there was a possibility of Clementine being dead and in her mind, it was a thing to be joyous about. She nodded her head figuring out that I was reading her expression.

"I say yes," Evelyn's courageous grin brought her back to who she was, trying to forget the times earlier today that she cried from the pain that was inflicted on her. Warren's face lifted and his eyes sparkled.

"I agree with Evelyn." Kellie gazed into Warren's eyes supposed to be blue eyes with such interest it was a surprise that he was oblivious to it because even Evelyn noticed it.

"And..." I bite my tongue, thinking about this all in one. Adventure. Just what we need. Or more like the last thing we need, but he does have an advantage being a vampire and I think I just might have the tiniest bit of trust in him. It might be tiny but it's there. "I'm in. Where do we head first?"

Warren's eyes gleamed and that maybe he figured out that he wasn't alone on this anymore. He finally had people who could help him and have a family connection to his love. "We start by figuring out the puzzle, but I think I've got it." saying the word's aloud made him even more giddy. This is going to be one strange friendship, especially because of the weirdness in how we met, but what can I say, you meet the best kinds of people in the worst kinds of ways.

I lifted my head and peered into the florescent orange horizon of the start of the new day and knew in my heart that things will be getting stranger from here on out.

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"You think she's _where_?" I asked Warren again for the thousandth time. Although I already know what he said, I'm still puzzled of why that would be the answer to the riddle that Clementine put in the note. She's really making things complicated. If Clementine wanted to be found and really wanted Warren and her to have a happy life together, then she could at least put where she was going to be in the note. Yeah, I know about how she was scared about the note being found by a vampire and such but what kind of vampire would want to search around to find a human when there are plenty of humans crawling in the streets? This girl was really melodramatic...and a slut. Yeah, I could tell she was a slut.

Warren was getting frustrated with me and rolled his eyes, "Why should I tell you again and make myself sound like a broken record? Get this through your head, It's called the Golden Gate Bridge. Surely someone like you would know what that means."

"What do you mean someone like me? Is this your nice way of calling me stupid? Well, you're no Einstein yourself, because that's the most stupid idea. The Golden Gate Bridge. What is this, a bad episode of Full House?"

"You don't understand _anything_. If you would let me tell you why I chose that place to look for her, then maybe you would have a different opinion of me and my stupidity. And what the hell does Full House have to do with this?"

He is so annoying with his back talk, I wish he would just shut the hell up. This is going to be a long trip. Kellie and Evelyn are just watching back and forth as Warren and I verbally abuse each other. Now I understand the reasoning of Kellie and Evelyn fighting. They have nothing in common, just like I have nothing in common with him. Although, Kellie and Evelyn are acting like the best of friends of a sudden which was really weird because before we met Warren, they were always constantly arguing over the most stupid stuff. Kind of like Warren and I were. Crap, I need to get a better hold of myself. But I do have a more ligament excuse to argue with Warren because he was a vampire. I don't know how Kellie and Evelyn simply excused that fact and decided to help him.

"That's not the point. The point is that it might help if you could have told me why you randomly want to go to The Golden Gate Bridge. Isn't that in California?"

"Good job, you passed your states test! You must have been a real star pupil back in high school. Of course it's in California, smart one, it's only the most known bridge in the United States." Sarcasm. I should have flicked him off right there, but I knew that wouldn't solve any of my problems so I kept my hands to myself.

"Talk about wanting to tell me why going to The Golden Gate bridge is the best place to find your girlfriend. You keep avoiding the subject. So, are you going to tell me why, or are you just going to act like an asshole?" Kellie's adoring face shifted up looking at Warren's face, trying to apologize for my rude and spiteful behavior.

"Warren, don't listen to her. She's a bit cranky because she's hungry and tired. I mean, we all are, but she's just expressing it more through her actions." She gave me a fierce look that said, "Shut the hell up." I realized that I was acting a tiny bit rude. I guess he did save our lives, but he still was a vampire, and nothing else can change that fact. Warren gazed down at Kellie with a warm smile and muttered a "Thank you." to her and her blue eyes sparkled with joy.

"As I was saying, I think the place that Clementine is meaning in the note is at the Golden Gate Bridge. The note says that she was going to meet me at the place where it all began and well, that's where we first met. It was kind of a dramatic event for the both of us. It all started when I saw her on the edge of the bridge ready to jump and...I just couldn't bare to see her try to kill herself. I'm not sure why I decided to save her because there were so many other people jumping off, but I guess I just couldn't stand to see someone like her end her life so young. You know that the Golden Gate Bridge is the bridge known for most suicides. I read that in an article."

I blinked at the story Warren was feeding us. I'm not really getting the best impression of this Clementine girl. Yet again, more evidence that she's just some melodramatic freak. What could have been so bad in her life that would want to make her kill herself? Although, her mother wasn't very nice. I'm not sure if I would want to have a mother keeping me from my true love, but this was before Warren and her met, so what could have made her so depressed? She's a psychopath in the making. And she's a slut...killing two birds with one stone I guess. Warren seems to love her though, so she couldn't be that bad, but that's from Warren's point of view. I'm not sure that I can trust his judgment of things considering that he's kind of not so sane himself.  
"That's so horrible. She was about to kill herself and then you come up and save her. How romantic! No wonder she would want you to meet her there, it seems so perfect." Kellie's eyes poured such compassion into Warren's hard and edged expression. They would be cute together if he was human. She's all soft and comforting and could maybe tone down his edginess and hardness. I would totally be in complete agreement of this relationship if they were both human But right now, all I can just hope for is to talk Kellie out of this nonsense and bring her back into reality. He's a vampire and he can't be trusted.

"Yes, I agree. I talked her out of killing herself and she slowly came to my side. She looked into my eyes and knew that she trusted me and finally found a reason to live. Well, that's just what she told me after I saved her, but I think that the same thing happened to me. She was the one. I don't know how or why, it's just is. Love at first sight kind of thing." Warren looked up dreamily up into the treetops where the light of noon trickled out through the cracks.

This made me want to puke. Love at first sight? What kind of shit is he trying to pull on us? I don't believe in that, there has to be any other reason of why he would save her. More like lust at first sight. I haven't seen her myself, but from the descriptions I heard, she must have been beautiful. She was prom queen from what I found out from Warren, so she must have been popular. My guess is that he probably stalked her, and then put some kind of freaking voodoo spell on her to make her fall in complete lust with him. I've seen that stuff happen on television before, so it must be true.

"Um? Sorry to burst your bubble, Warren, but I don't think that your right." Evelyn spoke up. She has been pretty quiet since the attack so I was surprised to hear her speak. Maybe the attack made her realize how dangerous it could be out here. But I doubt it because she was the one who decided to help this guy with her not so useful after all information. She trusted him already and the fact grated my nerves.

"Why not? It's perfect. I don't see anything wrong with it because it _was_ the place where it all began. It's where they fell in love." Kellie argued Evelyn, but I think it was mainly because she is totally blinded by Warren and not because she actually felt that way. Always agreeing with the enemy is a sure sign of a crush-like obsession thing. She might even disagree with Warren completely but she doesn't show it. She just wants to be on his side.

"Sorry if you're lovestruck by the story, Kellie but it has a lot of holes in it. Why would she want to go back to the place where she was seriously about to kill herself? Not so romantic if you ask me. I'm not sure she would be the type to revisit a bad memory like that. It wasn't all about the love story Warren threw at us." she threw her thumb in Warren's direction with her other hand on her hip. "It just doesn't seem realistic, that's all." Evelyn's idea of the story set me aback. That's true, why would she want to revisit the place that she was going to jump off the bridge and die, ending her life. But yet, Warren did save her, so I guess he turned a bad memory into something worth remembering. I still have an uneasy feeling about this and it's kind of making me sick to my stomach, but I don't argue.

"Then what it is? No, it has to be it. You don't know her like I do." Warren's voice sounded like those words were mainly for himself._ It has to be it._ Of course he's saying that because if he was wrong about the Golden Gate Bridge, then he would have to find another lead to find his beloved, Clementine.

"Apparently not, because the girl I knew would be smarter to like someone like you." Evelyn muttered under her breath. Even though he was standing eight feet away from her, Warren heard her remark with his super vampire senses, and sighed with disappointment. My stomach growled painfully.

"Uh, guys? Can we please get something to eat? I am starving." I remembered that I haven't ate since Kellie and I were at the house we raided a couple days ago, besides the hot chocolate that Vera gave us. I needed a good meal, which I haven't had in a long time. Kellie was probably hungry too because she had about as much as I had, Evelyn on the other hand, I'm not really sure about what she ate but other than that, we all were pretty much at the same level of starvation.

"Yes! Please!" Evelyn begged.

"I agree!" Kellie whimpered when her stomach rumbled.

"Fine, I'm thirsty myself. I haven't ate since yesterday morning."He licked his lips. Warren spoke to us like we understood his vampire 'needs'. Just the image of Warren biting into some human's flesh made me gag. He really should be more considerate. Drinking blood from other humans and killing them is hypocritical! How can he keep us alive while killing strangers, when we are practically strangers to him? What makes us so special, besides the fact that we are accompanying him on this stupid and adventure that is probably a huge waste of time. Seriously though, what was the point of keeping us around when we aren't any use for him? Just because Evelyn and Clementine are related by marriage, that doesn't mean that we would know exactly where Clementine would be at any given moment. Warren was either really desperate or really stupid...or both. I'm going to go with both with the way he's acting. Standing there with this face hungry for knowledge of his little slut. Oh, how charming. He's a real keeper.

"Um, by 'thirsty' you mean that you're ready to chomp into some innocent human's neck, right? Because if that's the case, I'm out! Our 'friendship', if that's what it's called, only goes so far." I crossed my arms and slammed my green eyes onto his face. He stepped back frightened by my brave stance.

"Ok, no humans. Happy? I won't 'chomp', as you say, into some innocent human's neck, but if they're guilty," he flashed his disgusting fangs, "then that's a different story." I was repulsed by his diet, holding back another gag. Hanging around a vampire is going to be a more challenging thing than I thought.

"You're sick and creepy you know? And don't you even dare try to come near us because if you even think about putting your diseased fangs on my neck than you'll really be in for it. How many types of blood diseases do you carry with those things?" Warren just laughed at my attempt at getting my point across but Kellie _tsked_ at my rude behavior towards him. He's a vampire for crying out loud! He doesn't even have feelings except probably lust! He's sadistic and cruel and just plain creepy, so why should I care about being polite around him?

"Sure thing, Lucy. I won't harm anyone but I'm not sure about the diseases. I'm pretty certain that I have AIDs so you better watch out." he laughed and I just rolled my eyes at him.

" I would have suggested to go and find Clementine now but it's in the middle of the day." His eyes scanned up where the afternoon light drizzled out from the treetops. "And you know how it is, Sunlight would burn me to ashes."

Actually, I don't know how it is, considering that I'm not a vampire and all. I hate how he talked to us like we understood his problems! No, I'm sorry but I don't really care about your issues in life. And thanks for reminding me that you can burn in the sunlight! Just the fact makes me want to push him out of the safety of the woods and watch him burn as he struggled to limp back in. That would be a treat to watch. I better get my popcorn ready. Warm, buttery, movie theater popcorn. Mmm. Damn, I'm hungry.

"Can we go eat now?" I moaned, thinking of the image in my head of the delicious and buttery popcorn. Warren didn't seem to be listening to me as he stared off into some distant part of the woods. His eyes were locked on something as if he was stalking it all of a sudden. Then he half smiled, showing only one side of his teeth, exposing one fang.

"Anyone want some deer?" He turned to look at Kellie, changing his hungry and stalking expression to something a little more softer to match her.

"Only if it's cooked. I'm not an animal like you, but I can be a little feisty sometimes." Evelyn put on her best mountain lion look and winked. Oh, so now she's flirting with him. And by the looks of it, her skilled haven't improved much from when we were in high school. She was hitting on him way too hard. But most importantly, why is everyone falling for the cannibal? Is there something sexy about how he slurps up peoples blood? Ugh, in my world that's considered vomit inducing and you would normally get chased by an angry mob for drinking some innocent child's blood.

Warren tilted his head and squinted his eyes at Evelyn's remark. He was most likely weirded-out by her comment. Hell, I was kind of startled by it myself. What does she mean by being a 'little feisty' and why is she referring it to being an animal? This I don't want to know, and neither did Warren and Kellie. All three of us exchanged glaces.

"So..." Warren said trying to fill up the sudden awkwardness that Evelyn created. He didn't seem to know what to say so he just looked around at the trees observing the different shades of brown, until his face lit up radiantly.

"Follow me," He started treading in a quick pace that I struggled to keep up with. Evelyn and Kellie strictly attempted to keep up with me, because I was always ahead of them, but none of us could follow directly behind Warren. He eventually slowed down his pace and went at a semi-normal human speed that we could follow easily. I gasped for air from the sprint I took just to keep up with him in the beginning. Kellie and Evelyn appeared to be breathing heavy as well.

"Where are we going?" I asked him feverishly. I needed to make sure that he wasn't taking us to some place with other vampires. Just hanging around one was enough, I didn't need anymore problems. If all of the vampires were as sassy as he is then I'd surely beg for them to kill me right then and there. Warren's cynicism was annoying as hell!

"My house."

After we ambled for what seemed to be a few miles into the woods, we arrived at was supposed to be Warren's 'house'. It wasn't the image I pictured when he said he was going to take us to his home. The patchy gray and purple stoned cave that was in front of us wasn't the nice looking brick house with friendly windows and a porch swing I imagined.

It was ugly and drab and was ...something that you would expect to find in the middle of the woods. I laughed at my stupidity. Why was I thinking that Warren, a vampire, would have an actual civil looking house? I should have known better. Kellie and Evelyn even saw this coming, with their excitement. Why are they so happy? I'm guessing they weren't expecting much probably a tent...Or maybe an old beat up mattress in the middle of the woods that Warren claimed to be his house. At least they knew how to think reasonably.

"This is..."I started to comment about how shitty his place was as I looked up at Warren. His face screamed for me to shut up or he'll bite my head off. PMS, much? I bit my tongue and stopped talking immediately. I didn't want Kellie and Evelyn to endure another fight with me and Warren. They should be thanking me for this act of kindness.

"I'm going hunting for some food. Stay." Warren grabbed his gun that was leaning on the inside wall, it had specks of gray sitting on it, dusty and hasn't been used in a long time. I guess when you're a vampire, you don't need to hunt food with a gun because you had fangs to stab people with. Then what's the point of having the gun? I'll never understand Warren, or his elusive habits.

"Stay? What are we? Your pet dog, Fido? Listen up, Warren. You can't tell us what to do and we aren't your human slaves. We are just helping you with your stupid issues, being the considerate and thoughtful people we are." I placed my hands firmly on my hips and leaned to the right, showing him my fierce stance.

"Lucy!" Kellie cried, "Do you know how to shut up? _He's_ the one doing us a favor. _He's_ the one that saved our lives._ He's _the one who's offering to get us food. So don't even tell me that 'he started it' or any of that shit because right now, this second, that person who is being annoying and rude is _you_. So shut up and I don't know...say thank you maybe? Good god, Lucy, you're getting on my last nerve."

Evelyn let out a blustering roar of laughter and Warren cracked a slight smile at Kellie's outburst. I guess she wasn't the only one who was annoyed with my acrimony.

"Thank you."Evelyn let out a joyous sigh. She implied that Kellie just spoke the words that were nailing at the inside of her skull for hours. Warren finally spoke.

"I'll be back in an hour or so." He turned his back to us and took a few steps and turned to us again. "Don't get yourselves in too much trouble." Then he disappeared back into the woods.

It was quiet for a few minutes and I sat down on the musty cave ground with my back against the wall. There was barely any furniture in here, no couches or anything. Except I was right about one thing. There was, indeed, a mattress lying in the middle of the floor with purple stains on it from the cave floor. A few weapons were also, in this disappointment that Warren called his house. A Machete, which was the only knife in the room, was located against the wall next to three guns, all in a linear formation. Then I quickly realized that we were alone for the first time since we met Warren.

"So guys, what do you think of this Warren creep? How about we leave this dump and screw helping him on his impossible adventure?"

"No, we can't just leave him. I really think that he's a good guy and that we can trust him. He didn't kill us yet, right?" Evelyn's elbow nudged my arm and her expression showed that she wasn't lying and that she really did trust him completely.

"I never thought that I would say this but, I agree with Evelyn. Warren's really helpful and he's nice to us. He really knows how to put passion into whatever he's doing." Kellie's soft gaze matched her dreamy contortion as she thought about Warren and his passion, which reminded me...

"You don't _like_ him, do you?" I eyed Kellie as she snapped back to reality and blushed when I asked her.

"Yes, he's nice to me so there isn't any reason to hate him." Kellie's cheeks flared up a bright magenta color as she spoke.

"No, I mean _like_, as in, omigod, I found the father of my children terms of _like_." When I said that her face shone a deep red as if she ran a marathon and her head was down, trying to hide her face with her blonde curly hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she mumbled as she peered through her curls.

"Of course you do." Evelyn spoke. "It's so obvious that you like him. I thought you were going to throw yourself at him with the way that you were acting!" I gave her a dirty look. She shouldn't have been saying that to Kellie because I know that wasn't true at all. In fact, it was the opposite, Evelyn was the one who was practically throwing herself at Warren with her shitty flirting techniques that would make even a rock run away in terror.

Kellie looked up and her eyes sparkled from the wetness in her eyes, "Really?" she whispered in a small voice. "I-I didn't know that." She looked so vulnerable, like a child, and I suddenly just had an urge to wrap my arms around her and tell her that everything is alright and that she doesn't need to worry.

"Evelyn, shut up. You have no idea what you're saying. You're probably just jealous that Warren actually looks at Kellie and doesn't see through her like he does to you." Kellie's face went from sad to totally astonished.

"You like Warren, Evelyn?" Kellie had lines between her eyes and Evelyn was almost as shocked as Kellie was.

"No way! He's fun to flirt with and all, but I don't like him like that at all! He's my step-sister's boyfriend for crying out loud, I have standard's you know." I rolled my eyes at this comment. She didn't mind if he was a vampire, the only reason that she didn't like him was because he was already taken. What kind of standards is she talking about anyway?

"Oh." Kellie just said. She waited after a while of silence to say, "Well maybe I like him a little bit." She looked up to smile at me. I walked up to her to put an arm around her.

"Ah Kel, always liking those dangerous men." I winked at her and she giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, adorable." Evelyn rolled her eyes and glanced down at her nails.

"I like his eyes. They remind me of Matt." Kellie looked down again, trying to hold back tears of memories of her boyfriend who died early in the corruption of the vampires. Her eyes shimmered with wetness and one tear escaped one of her blue eyes. I instantly put my arms around her giving her a tight hug to comfort her.

"It's ok," I murmured repeatedly. I know for a fact that those words meant nothing but she seemed to relax a little every time I said it. Maybe I should approve Kellie liking Warren. It might help her get over her dead boyfriend Matt and if we're lucky, Warren and Kellie might just get together. Evelyn didn't even seem to notice that Kellie was crying, she just sulked in the corner and put her focus towards the cave's ground.

"It's ok if you like Warren. You won't be cheating on Matt if that's what you're worried about. If he was still here he would want you to be happy."

"I know that but it still wouldn't be right and it's not like I have a chance with Warren anyway. He has a girlfriend, remember?"

"But she's not here right now. You are." I winked at her. If there was anyone who should be happy here it was Kellie. She deserved something better than this and someone to make her happy. And that someone is Warren, he could take care of her. As much as I hate to admit it, he was strong and knows how to kill vampires. He can protect Kellie, something that I seemed to be failing at lately.

Kellie can also give him something as well. She can soften his hardness and she could maybe even make him less of a cynical and over dramatic person. She could make him see reason, which I am not against.

Kellie gained some confidence and put on her best grin when she said, "You're right. I am here now. No Clementine in sight."

"You got that right and what kind of name is Clementine anyway? It sounds like the lead role of 'Grannies on Ice' or something." Kellie laughed and I even heard a quiet chuckle come from Evelyn as she mumbled something under her breath.

"I know right? Well, I guess this is our new plan now, to get Warren and I together?" Kellie had a spark of hope in her eyes.

"That's kind of the idea." I winked at her.

When Warren finally arrived an hour later, he walked through the entrance of the cave with a doe on his shoulder. I suspected that there would have been blood from where he shot the deer, but there wasn't a trace of blood in sight which was odd. Normally when you shoot something there is always some kind of trace of blood, but there was nothing. It was just him carrying a non bloody dead animal on his shoulder and his gun in his right hand. He wasn't even struggling from the weight of the deer. When you're a vampire I guess you don't have to worry about those things when you had super strength. I envied him.

"Dinner is served." he dropped the deer on the ground and I thought it was creepy because it's eyes were still open, staring at us blankly. "Eat up." he cynically stated.

"Oh sure, let me just get my fork." I rolled my eyes. It needed to be skinned and gutted still. And there was no way in hell I was going to eat that thing raw. Warren half smiled and grabbed a knife from his back pocket, starting to skin the dead animal. I watched him as he worked.

"So, why isn't there any blood?" I asked without thinking.

"I drank it." He stopped cutting and looked up at me to see my reaction.

"You just...drank it? Wouldn't that taint the meat?"

"Nope. Not at all. You don't turn into a vampire by simply biting it. There's no harm in biting at all, except for the pain and for the fact that something is draining your blood. So the answer is no. It doesn't taint the meat." Warren went back to the animal. Kellie and Evelyn looked perplexed as he explained this.

"So...um...if you don't become a vampire by biting it, then how do you become a vampire?" I have been curious about this information for a while. When I was bitten by Chuck in the woods, I didn't turn into some evil creature of the night. All I felt was a little woozy from the blood lost, and scared because I thought he was going to kill me, but there were no signs that I would turn into a vampire.

"That," he started to disembowel the doe, "Is a trade secret."

Evelyn started to talk, interrupting our conversation, "Ugh, the smell of death in here is making me sick. I'm going outside for some air." her face was turning a slight green. Kellie held her breath and looked away from the deformed animal as she followed quickly behind Evelyn as they left the cave. The deer did stink up the place, but it wasn't anything I wasn't used to. I used to go hunting with my uncle before the world got taken over by vampires. Kellie and Evelyn probably wasn't used to the smell or the ugly sight of seeing a dead animal with it's limbs thrown across the room. Well, I shouldn't say that because I was pretty sure that they have seen the image of people without limbs thrown around publicly. It was something you had to get used to seeing these days.

"Trade secret? Kind of like the secret of how to kill a vampire? Come on, you know that it doesn't matter if we know or not and you never know, that information might save us," I also added, "or Clementine." I wasn't exactly sure how that could have saved Clementine at all, but saying that got him to release the information.

"To become a vampire," he started slowly, not sure how to explain it, "You have to get the poison injected into you." I was befuddled.

"Poison? What do you mean?"

"I mean that you don't become a vampire on the spot, there's a process. If they want to turn you into a vampire instead of killing you, they take you away into some kind of lab." he shuttered, recalling the memory of it himself. "When you arrive in the lab, they have these needles filled with this special kind of concoction that can turn you into a vampire. The poison is man made, but I'm not sure how they made it or anything, some of the 'doctors' were talking about it when they thought I was unconscious. What they didn't know was that I was ease dropping into their supposed to be classified conversation. It wasn't meant to be heard by people like me."

The information he threw at me was startling and pretty disturbing, especially for the fact that a human was the one who created the formula to invent the disgusting species that we call a vampire. What was he thinking? It also made me upset with anger because if he didn't create that poison, then we could still be living the normal lives of a human, instead of being on the run from vampires the whole damn time.

"That," I squeezed my eyes shut from furry, "is the most fucked-up thing I've ever heard in my life." I blinked open and from the look in Warren's supposed to be blue eyes, he agreed with me.

"Tell me about it. If it wasn't for that mad man who invented the formula to create a vampire, then none of this would have happened." He spoke the thoughts that ran through my head. He killed so many people, this guy, he created monsters and he's still doing it right this second! I tightened my hands into a fist and my knuckles were turning a snowy white. I thought I was going to punch something, but I held myself together and unclenched. There's no way of stopping what already happened. Trying to relax, I attempted to try to change the subject even though I wanted to know more.

"Are you almost done with that? I'm starving. You really need to learn how to do this faster. I thought with the super speed that you would have already cooked the deer and we would be eating by now." I lightened the mood with my joke and he half smiled.

"I'm working on it. Normally I don't have to do all this work just for food. You should be thanking me." He walked over to a concave hole in the corner of the small cave and pulled out a little box of matches. Walking towards a worn out, wooden box, he opened the lid up to pull out a couple logs of wood he stored in there, for moments like these when he had to make a fire. Then he set up the wood and lit the match. I watched as the wood quickly caught fire and blazed vertically with a bright orange. The heat flooded the room and I felt warm and toasty as I rubbed my arms with my hands. Warren cut a slab of meat and slid a wooden stick through it, after he sharpened the end of the stick to a point. He gave it to me to hold and I rotated it as I watched it slowly change color from the fire.

"I'll go get Evelyn and Kellie to tell them that dinner's done." Warren got up from sitting on the ground and walked fast pace out into the woods where Kellie and Evelyn were.

When they came in my deer meat was already cooked to a crisp and I was blowing the steam off of it to cool it off. Warren grabbed them a slab of meat and put a stick through it, like he did with mine and we all ate in silence, sitting on the purple and gray cave floor. When our stomachs were full, and it didn't take much food to do that, Evelyn and Kellie drifted asleep on Warren's bed. They were kind of cute laying there, I knew they haven't slept comfortably in a while so I didn't wake them. There wasn't any more room on the mattress for me and I didn't want to squeeze in, risking waking them up, so I laid on the hard, cold floor.

"That doesn't look comfortable." Warren stood in front of me watching as I attempted to fall asleep, even though I knew that wouldn't happen at the rate at which this was going.

"It isn't." I rolled on my other side, facing away from him.

"Why don't you sleep on the mattress? It's probably a lot comfortable. In fact, I know it must be." He sat next to me. The offer was tempting, but I didn't budge.

"No, I'm fine sleeping here. It's not as bad as you think." I yawned. If he kept talking to me, I'm not sure that I was going to get any sleep anyway.

He nodded to the mattress, "You sure do care about them, don't you." he said that more like it was a statement and not a question.

"Of course I do. They're all I have left." I sat up. Now I know for a fact that I'm not going to be sleeping any time soon. His face looked insightful but had a slight sense of confusion on it from my response, but it quickly faded away.

I sighed and looked around the small cave, "How do you live like this, you know, being a vampire and stuff? It has to be different."

He smiled genuinely at my curiosity, "It is different. When you open your eyes for the first time, it's like you're seeing everything in a new light. The same people you knew and the area around you is so much sharper. You notice everything. All of the colors around you seem so much brighter, almost neon, but not quite."

"You used to have blue eyes." I blurted out, unthinking. I quickly realized what I said and snapped my mouth shut. He looked surprised but then laughed at the comment.

"Yes, but when you turn into a vampire, they change to a deep red and all traces of your original eye color is lost, but I guess I was one of the lucky ones." I was tempted to ask him many questions about being a vampire but I was scared of offending him, or triggering painful memories. My curiosity outweighed my politeness.

"Does every vampire know how to heal? What you did in the woods was amazing. I didn't know vampires had powers like that."

"No, I'm the only one who can heal or do anything special, from what I know of." He seemed to not mind me asking him questions, he almost seemed a little glad from it. Being alone for all of this time must have gotten a little boring, he was happy to finally be telling people something.

"When did you find the note from Clementine and how long were you searching for her?" I was sitting up, alert, and all traces of tiredness were gone.

"I found it about six months ago, and I was searching for her ever since I found the note." A hint of sadness reached his voice and I had a slight urge to comfort him, which was strange because he was a vampire and I should be wanting to stab him and not care about his feelings. What feelings do vampires have anyway? Wasn't I the one who wanted to yell at Kellie for liking Warren and wanted to stop all feelings that she has for him quickly and painlessly? No, I couldn't be wanting to comfort this guy. Our lives were worse than his tragedy that he's putting on for us. We were the ones whose species were on the brink of extinction, not his. We were the ones who were fighting for our lives, while he was caught up in this melodramatic love story of his. He should be the one comforting us.

Tiredness caught up with me and I suppressed a yawn. "Are you sure she still loves you? She could be dead for all we know." I mumbled and laid back down onto the cold ground, which seemed to feel like the most luxurious king sized bed all of a sudden. Warren twitched, trying not to imagine the possibility that his beloved Clementine could be dead or that she doesn't feel the same way anymore.

"She does love me and she is not dead." His voice hardened and it sounded like he didn't want to answer any more questions anymore. I think he said those words for himself, but by putting the thought in his mind made him a little more tense.

"Mmm," I yawned again and mumbled, "Is she worth it?" I'm not sure if he heard me or not because I'm sure that's not what came out of my mouth. Sleep suddenly surrounded me and I fell into the blackness of my subconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

***Ok, I have to admit..The cliffhanger on this one is pretty juicy. but overall i thought that this chapter sucked...:\ oh well! that just means the next one will be amazing! :D well what are you doing? read the dang chapter!***

**Chapter Five**

"Ouch!" I woke up swiftly when I felt the sharp pain of the rock against my skull. I looked up in a dreary daze when I saw who threw the rock at my forehead. Warren. How annoying. He just looked at me and laughed when I gave him dagger eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" I shivered as I rubbed my arms and felt the goosebumps rise. It got a lot colder. It's freezing! I gently placed my hand over my forehead and huffed. A huge, red, swollen lump now took the place of my clear and unharmed face. There wasn't the usual rays of light coming in from the entrance of the cave. It was dark. The only source of light we had were the luminous stars and mysterious moon, lighting up the night sky.

"Accident." He brushed it off and sat next to where Kellie was sleeping on the mattress. Dickweed. He didn't even say sorry!

"Wake up, sweetheart." he whispered in Kellie's ear and slowly shook her by her shoulders. She fluttered her eyelashes and awakened with a loving smile. Kellie sat up on the mattress and yawned.

"Mmm, is it morning yet?" Rubbing her eyes, she stood up and walked towards me, stumbling on the way from being half asleep. She was surprised by hearing Warren call her "sweetheart" and the realization of what he said to her made her blush.

Then he crept over on the other side of the mattress to where Evelyn was sleeping and whispered, "Good morning, sunshine." in her left ear and Evelyn just plopped to the other side and slurred the words, "Go away." This apparently, amused him, which I find hypocritical because if I would have told Warren to go away I would have gotten smacked in the face and yelled at by Kellie.

He tried to wake her up again by shaking her shoulders and kept repetitively saying, "Get up." After the seventh or eighth time of him doing that, she finally woke up with a, "I'm up, damn it! Ugh, now leave me alone." She brushed her wavy dark brown hair with her hands and sat up slowly, not trusting herself if she got up too quickly.

When Evelyn reached her way over to sit on the musty floor to where Kellie and I were sitting, it was like we were elementary school students sitting on the 'magic carpet' waiting for the teacher to read us stories about farm animals or something along those lines. Warren was like the teacher monitoring our every move. He kind of reminded me of my fourth grade teacher I had back before the world got taken over by vampires. Ugh, how I hated that teacher so much.

"Well, what are you doing just sitting there? We have a quest to do." Warren gestured for us to get up. And I thought he was going to give us an inspirational speech about 'true love' or crap like that.

All three of us stood up from the cave floor and trailed behind Warren, leaving the cave without a clue about if what will happen. This is where it all began.

After I climbed inside of the passengers side of the cherry red Ferrari, I slammed the door shut forcefully. Kellie and Evelyn were already in the back seat and Warren in the drivers side. I'm not sure how we've done it, but Warren's skill of high jacking cars did come in handy. Why was I so nervous about this? It was ridiculous that I was worrying about the original owner finding out about us stealing the car and not about the fact that it's about three in the morning and pitch black, which is a very lethal time of day because of the vampire attacks.

It was so vacant in the parking lot. The only thing in sight were all of these high class and very fancy sports cars, and if I do say so myself, They were the most glossy and sleek looking cars I've ever seen. Warren looked pleased with the choice of car we managed to steal. His eyes were gleaming with joy as if he was a proud new father of a newly born child. Pathetic loser. I'll never understand how guys can be so obsessed with cars.

When we were running through the parking lot I felt like I was dragging him through a flood of pudding. He kept stopping and staring at all of the expensive cars. I would always have to yell repetitively, "Um...Clementine? Remember her?" to get him to snap back in focus while we ran through the mess of Porsche and Honda cars.

Being in the city at night was really creepy because of the extreme emptiness and vacancy. Remembering the streets with all the dead bodies and blood made me shiver with fright. It's not supposed to be like this. It's supposed to be lively and busy in the city, not a scene from a damn horror movie!

To this day I will never understand how some people are still living their lives as if nothing is happening. No wonder the death rate of humans are decreasing rapidly, and the birth rate of vampires are spiraling out of control! But the ratio of humans to vampires is pretty decent...for now. There are still way more humans than vampires, so we still need to conserve as many people as we can. Which means, there should be more people wanting to be protectors and less people should be living as if it was freaking 2011! They don't understand how dangerous it really is! And then they try to live as if they are oblivious that vampires are out here and will kill you. If tried to do that after my parents died, I would have been dead in the first few months.

I'm a runner, not a hider.

Evelyn, on the other hand, was indeed the hiding type. I'm not sure how she did it, but she managed to survive living as if everything was normal for the first few months until pretty much now. She used to hide in grocery stores and shops in the city. When we found her, she had a blanket covering her from her shoulders down, in a booth in the corner of a coffee shop...without a scratch on her. She was excellent at the whole hiding thing.

Me on the other hand. Not so much.

I was born to be a runner, I was the kind of girl who knew how to run before I learned how to walk. Feeling the blood rush quickly through your veins as your heart started to beat faster is what I lived for. Cross country and track was my life, and it showed. I even won first place at the State competition and had the medals to prove it before the vampires took over.

Those damn vamps are ruining my life. Maybe I should become a protector? I wouldn't mind whacking a few vamps with a sledgehammer. Nah, I don't think I should become a protector because hopefully with the information I discovered from that Warren guy will spread around and all the vampires will be dead by then. Including Warren. Ok, that's a little harsh, but it's the truth. It's not like there can be any survivors, so it's bound to happen eventually.

Warren turned the keys and started up the stolen car with a smile. His smile got even wider when he heard the purr of the Ferrari. I rolled my eyes and cynically said, "Are you going to drive it or not, dumb ass?" and shifted my body towards the window. I immediately heard a, "Lucy!" from Kellie and then an amused laugh came from Warrens lips. Then he drove out of the parking lot and we were headed for the highway.

When we reached the vacant highway, at first I thought we were lost. It was a deserted wasteland out here! And traveling through Phoenix, Arizona didn't help the situation much. Other than a couple other cars, we were the only people on the highway which scared me. We could be easily spotted by a protector with the emptiness of the roads and just that risked Warren being taken away to one of those death cellars.

I might have thought Warren was annoying, cynical, and completely obsessive over his girlfriend, but I wouldn't ever want him to have the same fate as the regular vampires, because he wasn't a regular vampire. He was different and as hard it is to finally admit it, he was one of the closest things to a friend I have around here. So, yes I admit it, Lucy Tucker thinks that Warren could possibly be one of my friends. My tiny circle of friends finally expanded and included a vampire. I never thought this day would come. But just because he was my friend did not mean that I trusted him. Hell no, I did most certainly did not trust him.

"I have to pee!" Kellie blurted out. I turned around to look at Kellie and saw that her legs were crossed and her eyes looked to be watering. Evelyn bit her lip and Warren made a clicking sound with his tongue.

"The next exit is just a couple miles ahead in Scottsdale, can you hold it?" He looked up in the rear-view mirror to look at Kellie and she nodded slowly her face portraying an innocent child. Kellie is so fragile and cute, it's a wonder how she survived running from vampires for all of this time. Although, she was mainly with me when all of this started, but if I hadn't have saved her from being killed in the beginning when we first met then she would've been a goner.

We arrived in at a little gas station and parked up at the first pump because there wasn't anyone there except for the one person inside at the register. It seemed very abused and old with the white paint peeling off the side of the store.

"Evelyn, would you go with her? I don't want her to go inside alone." Warren looked down at Evelyn with a pleading face of worry.

"Uh, sure." Evelyn opened up the backseat car door and slid out of the car and Kellie followed suit. Then they walked into the store and Evelyn escorted Kellie to the cheap restroom.

"What was that all about? Kellie isn't five, she doesn't need someone to hold her hand to go to the restroom." I gave him some of my sass to help pass the time. Sometimes it's entertaining to make up comebacks to sass at people and then watching their expression of trying to think up something to say back. But it's the most fun when they struggle to make something up and so they just say, "your face." or, "your mom." and then that's when you know you've won.

"Yes, but if you haven't noticed, you have to be alert everywhere you go. Just because we're at a gas station doesn't mean you put your guard down and assume that everything is safe. Nothing is ever safe anymore." Warren changed the station when a rap song came on. Hmm, he did have a point. Nothing is truly safe anymore, but it's different now because we have Warren. He makes everything a lot safer because now we aren't defenseless anymore. And he knows how to kill.

Kellie and Evelyn came back swiftly and Kellie's face wasn't swollen up from holding her urge to pee anymore, which was a plus. If she peed on the seats that would've sucked because of the smell and because she would've ruined the seats of this awesome Ferrari.

In a matter of minutes, we were back on the highway and it was back to a quiet ride of our journey to San Francisco, home of the famous Golden Gate Bridge. On the way there, I thought about many things like about how Kellie had a crush on Warren and about how Clementine respond to the fact that Warren was a vampire. Would she try to run away from him or would she embrace him in a reunion hug? If I saw my boyfriend as a vampire I would probably have an urge to kill him but that's so engrained into my skull that she might have a different opinion.

Clementine just doesn't seem really realistic, because first of all why would she wait on a bridge until Warren found the note she left him and then wait until he figured out what 'where it all began' meant. That would be utterly impossible because of the nights. Umm, sorry Clems, but I don't really think that you would survive a night sitting on a very well-known bridge without getting killed by a vampire, or maybe even a chain saw murderer. I mean really? It's kind of like waiting in the middle of New York Times Square for a week without getting killed by _something_. Just because we live in a world of vampires doesn't mean that there aren't any blood crazed humans out there waiting to stab something. So, if she is not there then what is?

Personally, I think that Warren is the stupid one because how could he have not thought about this before? Did he really expect Clementine to wait for him to figure it out and then travel to the location of where she might or might not be? Think about it that way kind of makes Clementine the ignorant one because if she just said where she would be with a less vague riddle then maybe we wouldn't have to think about where to find her. Warren would just _know._ She could have said something like,'The place where we had our first date.' or something easy and close to home like that, but no, Clementine had to make things complicated. Which that fact kind of made me think that Warren deserved better than her. Yes, anything but her.

He could fall in love with Kellie and all of his problems would be solved. That would also work because it's not like we are going to be getting rid of him anytime soon. Kellie and him would be cute together too, the way he is always protecting her like with the whole bathroom situation. It was totally unnecessary, but it showed that he cared about her and didn't want her to get hurt, which is pretty cute if you ask me.

Kellie and Warren. Warren and Kellie. See, even their names sounded cute together! It was meant to be. Warren might be on a quest to find Clementine but I'm on a quest myself. A quest, which might be extremely difficult and just might break some hearts, but it's a quest that would work out in the end. I'm getting the innocent human and the bloodthirsty, stupid, asshole, extremely annoying as hell, and creepy vampire together. From the looks of those adjectives, they are opposites, like fire and water but you know what those annoying math and science teachers always say, opposites attract and stuff. I'm not exactly sure if they even say that because it's not like I used to pay attention in class.

In school I was an A-B average kind of girl, but I did my homework the class before it was due. People all the time always asked me why I got good grades for someone who never studies or barely does her homework and the answer to that is I have no idea. I guess I was just the kind of girl who can study for five minutes and already know the information. I'm also a really good guesser, but I guess that kind of stuff doesn't matter anymore because it's not like I'm going to be taking the A.C.T. Anytime soon.

"We're going to need to be stopping soon for a place to stay." Warren looked out the window and his face was apprehensive watching the sun peek out from the clouds and how the moon was slowly fading back into the sky as the black faded and the baby blue sky appeared. It was time to go back into the darkness.

"Ok, where do you want to-" Then without warning, a hand clasped around my throat and choked off any words or sudden screams that would have rang clear through my throat. Kellie and Evelyn blustered out and Kellie started to cry. It was happening again. An attack. And this time I'll be first to die.

There was a male vampire on the hood of the car with dirty blonde side-swept hair and had the same red hungry expression that our little friend Chuck had, only this time he didn't want to play any games. He was here for the food. He rammed his hand through the glass windshield, breaking the window, and gripped onto my throat making it hard for me to breath. I'm not even sure if any air was reaching my lungs because all I could feel was the pulse of my heart beating loudly with terror.

Glass shreds were in my lap and some even pieced into my skin because I felt the blood rush quickly out of my veins to escape my abused and airless body. Kellie's screams got even more loud with pure fear and Evelyn grabbed Kellie's stake out of Kellie's small hands.

Instantaneously, the backseat car door came flying off on Kellie's side and bounced off onto the side of the road.

"Kellie!" Warren stopped the car abruptly and threw open his car door. There was another vampire this time and this vampire was a female with black silky long hair, very skinny with a body almost like a model, and she had the same rusty red eyes that could stop anyone in it's path. We were in for the worst.

Warren came to Kellie's side so quickly, I thought that he was going to rip a hamstring like the people who ran too fast in track without proper stretching and technique always did. The female did not even have a chance to touch Kellie before Warren got to her and threw her body to the ground.

I couldn't see the rest of the battle between Warren and the female because the vampire who gripped my neck through me out of the car onto the hard pavement on the empty highway. Well, at least he could kill us without any witnesses. That had to be a plus for them.

What I should have said was, ' at least he could kill me without any witnesses' because from the looks of it Kellie was going to be in perfect condition without a scratch with the way Warren was protecting her. Funny, I was the one who had pieces of glass sticking out of my skin, bleeding, and was on the ground with a vampire about to drink my blood, but no, he had to save precious Kellie first before the damn female vampire could even touch her! He even saw me almost get my throat ripped out by the vampire while he was driving the car! What did he do though? He kept driving the damn car!

Evelyn came running to me to the rescue, at least she cared about me, which I was utterly grateful for. Evelyn and Lucy, best friends for life. I would have smiled if I wasn't in so much pain.

The male vampire came swooping down next to me and was pinning me down. With all of the energy I have left in my whole entire body, I took my head and flung it hard, causing it to hit his nose, which made him stagger a tiny bit.

"Difficult one aren't you?" The male had a singsong voice that sounded to be about my age.

Lovely, one of my classmates is going to kill me. My head was throbbing from doing that stupid move. Earth to Lucy! He's a vampire! He probably didn't feel a thing and you wasted all of your energy trying to injure someone who can't be injured. I was kicking myself for acting and not thinking, which scared my because normally I think about what I do, and everything I do always had a reasonable motive behind it. I also always thought about weaknesses and advantages when I was trying to fight something.

Evelyn suddenly ran full force towards the male vampire's back with the stake in hand about to jab it into his back, but unfortunately, my hero got thrown onto the ground by the vampire and she released a loud, gaudy scream.

"Evelyn?" I coughed out and turned my neck to attempt to see why she was screaming so loud and painfully, and in doing so the vampire bit my neck guzzling my warm succulent blood.

When I saw Evelyn I was completely horrified by the gory sight that looked like it should only be in the horror movies. When she fell the stake pierced her arm and it's now sticking out of her arm in a bloody mess. Watching the stake stick out of her arm almost made me pass out, or maybe I almost passed out because of the blood loss with the way that the male vampire was gulping my blood like there was no freaking tomorrow. Ugh, I felt sick.

I heard another scream, but this one wasn't from a human. It was from the female vampire. I could tell because of the shrillness and soprano pitch of the scream, and for the fact that it sounded similar in the way that Chuck screamed when he got his heart ripped out. So that's what Warren was doing, ripping out her heart. I'm glad I can't see it.

When the screaming faded to a stop, I saw Warren in the corner of my eye pick up Kellie and set her gently in the backseat of the car. Oh yeah, because that's going to save us all. She has legs that work you know! Yeah, because you should totally be doing this act of kindness when Evelyn and I are having a tea party over here! The main entree: Us!

After he set her down in the car Warren finally came to...Evelyn's side, because she totally doesn't have a vampire drinking from her neck! I'm dead. And I wasn't even the one to do it this time. My death was in the hands of a vampire named Warren Manson.

From my blurry vision, I saw Warren quickly rip the stake out of Evelyn's arm. He shook his hand in pain, as if he just put his hand in boiling grease. Ha-hah! Sucks for you doesn't it! Damn. Careless. Vampire. Right now I'm glad that vampires feel pain when they touch silver because Warren deserves the pain for putting me through this hell. I felt the blood from my face drain ever so slightly.

Warren then lifted his hand onto Evelyn's tortured, screaming, and deformed arm and I saw the magic of healing flood into her arm like a ray of pure streaming light as all of her broken cells regrew. There wasn't any more cuts or scrapes on her arm and the huge gash that probably need a million stitches was now a tiny and faded pink scar besides that, her arm was flawless. Evelyn stopped crying and observed her arm for a second time because it was healed again.

I couldn't stay in focus any longer and I closed my eyes for the briefest second trying to numb the pain in my neck. _I'm going to die_, I thought repeatedly over and over again to myself. _I'm going to die_. And then I did.

...or I thought I did.

When I opened my eyes and saw Warren's face I knew I was in hell because if I was in heaven, he would be no where in sight and I would never have to see that ass's damn ugly face ever again. Now that I think of it, I probably was in hell because ever since I met him I was doing a lot of cussing, which I knew was one of the ten commandments. _Do not say the Lord's name in vain._ Yup, I'm in hell all right.

I wasn't in pain at all which was weird because if I was in hell then I would probably be in pure torture...or maybe...gulp...Warren is the devil in my own personal hell. This could not be good.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" He said in a calm and soothing voice as if he was dealing with a maniac who was refusing to take her drugs. _Shh, it'll be alright. We're just going to poke you with this needle that will make you pass out for a couple of days so we can lock you in your room and head for Florida. You'll be just fine. _Oh, so now he cares about if I'm ok or not. Whatever progress of friendship we made was now gone for good. I hated that bastard who put me on my deathbed.

"She's fine. Look she's breathing." Evelyn's sarcastic voice filled the air around me. So Evelyn died too. Who else did he kill?

"Oh Lucy! I was so worried!" Kellie came rushing over to my side in a hurry. Never mind, Kellie's here. We are just alive and back on the vacant highway. Kellie is way to innocent to be in hell, except for the fact that she had a crush on the vamp.

I suddenly remembered how much I truly hated Warren for not bothering to save me until the last moment and gave him a hard quick swipe of my fist in his face, bruising my hand.

"Fuck!" I shouted to the sky gripping my painful hand. Prepared to grab the stake next to Evelyn, Warren quickly put his lips to mine.

***Pretty juicy ending, eh? So tell me...are you a runner or a hider? I thought this chapter wasn't that good so Im sorry for your disappointment :( Ahhh, but tell me if you liked it or not anyway because reviews make me happy :D and if you want to read another fanfiction I have a vampire academy one that's pretty hilarous...you just might pee your pants. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**p.s. **

**REVIEW**

**P.S.S**

**review**

**P.s.s.s **

**If you don't review then I won't write anymore for the rest of my life which sucks for you because you won't find out what happens next. **

**thank you! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**woah! sorry i haven't updated in forever! D: I'm sorry for your agony. Here is the spicy chapter you have been waiting for! **

**Chapter 6**

Yeah, so Warren kissed me. I'm not really sure how or why or really anything at all except for the fact the his lips are touching mine. And were moving. Ew. Disgusted by this embrace, I stood there like a brick wall, not moving a single muscle. There was something really weird about this kiss, very weird, and I couldn't put my finger on it exactly.

When Warren was kissing me, it wasn't like the books or movies when people describe it as 'fire' or 'magic', it just felt like freaking lips. Annoying lips, at that. Lips that spoke way too much, and most of the time, with sarcasm. They still are lips, but they were lips that felt like kissing a dry wall. It was almost similar to kissing your parents or your younger brother, it's not really something you enjoy, just something that happens.

What was even more weird was that Warren seemed to be _enjoying_ it. Which worried me because I wasn't even kissing him back. Who would enjoy kissing someone who doesn't kiss you back? I could sometimes feel his lips come up in a smile at times, but then he would relax and the smile was gone. This didn't make the slightest sense at all even more because um...hello! Girlfriend! Clementine! Did he really get over her so soon and went off to the next girl he could find, which so happened to be me. Not Kellie. _Shit. _

Kellie must be pissed at me or maybe she's crawled up in a corner somewhere, bawling her eyes out over her friend who betrayed her...but I wasn't the one who betrayed her. It was him who betrayed his girlfriend, who secretly betrayed Kellie by not kissing her instead of me.

So why is Kellie upset? Or that I think she is. In the background all I heard was Evelyn's voice of, "Damn, he really did do it." and then laughter coming from Kellie. _Laughter._ So she isn't upset! She was laughing! That must be a good sign...I think. Why in hell would Kellie be laughing when the person that she likes is kissing another girl? And not just any other girl, her friend by the name of _me._

When Warren finally releases his lips away from mine, I quickly spit on the ground at his feet and wiped my mouth with my dirty arm.

"You're dead, Manson. _Dead._" I put more emphasis on the word dead and it apparently affected him because he was backing away slowly with fright towards Evelyn. After Warren reached Evelyn, I saw her scurry in her pocket for a twenty, lifted out of her shorts, and gave the bill to a satisfied looking Warren. I was bewildered by the sight.

"Warren Manson, I now pronounce you a member of Evelyn and Kellie's Betting Corporation of America." Kellie grinned at him, feeling the goosebumps rise of saying his first and last name. Betting. The realization hit me like I just got hit by a baseball bat on the side of the head.

"You. Bet. Him. To. Kiss. Me?" I said each and every word as if they were their own little sentence, pronouncing each word harshly. Evelyn and Kellie did a high-five.

"We didn't think that he would do it," Kellie shrugged and looked over at Warren with pride and amusement. There was a slight amount of sadness in her eyes that she quickly covered up with laughter.

"Oo, and we gave him extra points if he used tongue." Evelyn and Kellie giggled to themselves and if Warren was able to blush right now, he would be, by the way he sheepishly put himself back and out of the conversation.

So that explained the tongue being shoved down my innocent throat. And the whole time I thought I was being raped because of how uncomfortable I was! Ugh, I still have the taste of his unsanitary drool in my once fresh and clean mouth.

"And you didn't think about how I would feel about this?" I asked agitated, kicking a small rock off the road, "This sucks being the ass of the joke, but I'm going to get you people back, damn it." I put my small hands into a fist, my knuckles turning white from the intensity. Hell yes I was going to get them back. Hell yes. I was so angry at them I had an the utter most urge to stab something.

Which reminded me...

"What the hell was your problem? Didn't you see me get attacked in the car with a vamp's meaty claws around my neck! Apparently Not, because you kept on driving the damn car! Tell me something. Did you really want me to get killed?" I blew up in Warren's face and all of the funny joking mood was wiped from everyone's face. Kellie and Evelyn looked at each other quickly and attempted to play a poker face, whistling and looking around, trying not to notice the argument. Warren was instantaneously caught off guard by my outburst.

"No, of course not, you may annoy the crap out of me, and sometimes I wish you would think a little more before you blurt things out, but I would never want you dead. Too many people are dying as it is." His almost sapphire blue eyes poured such honesty into my eyes, I faltered a little before answering him with a question.

"Then tell me. Why didn't you save me until I almost died?" I looked him straight in the eye, which his iris now looked like a purplish amethyst with the swirling red and deep blue. Kellie and Evelyn really didn't want to be here right now, obviously, and they attempted to walk away causally down on the other side of the highway, where cars were supposed to come in the opposite direction of the other lane.

"Because." he mysteriously said. With all of the anger I had cooped up inside of me from every single past event that happened to me, like my family and friends being killed and not being able to live the rest of my high school years, I slapped Warren in the face. Hard and cold. There was a hand print left on his cheek, which really said something because he was a vampire. My hand started to sting and then it slowly turned numb.

The pain in my hand was worth the look on his face when I slapped him though. His face was as if someone stabbed him in the eye socket and it made me feel a hell of a lot better. Out of pure insanity, I laughed at his reaction until I felt something hard like a hand whammed into the side of my head.

When I looked to see who slapped my face, I saw Evelyn standing smugly in front of me with one hand on her hip. She looked as if someone had gave her the prize of 'biggest bad ass'. "Well, looks like someone is truly crazy after all. Oh, and can you take a hint, Lucy, and shut up? Build a nice little bridge and get over it."

Being worked up from the outburst, I punched Evelyn in the face. Hard. The worst part is that she never even saw it coming, all because she was talking while she should have been watching her back. Rule number one: Don't mess with Lucy Tucker when she was having a shitty day. Out of all the people here, I thought that she would have been the first to know that because she knew me longer than anyone here. I guess you can never really get rid of the stupid gene.

Evelyn then released her hand that was covering where I hit her, which was apparently a lot higher than I thought because she was holding her eye. When she dropped her hand to show, what was forming under her tanned hands was an ugly purple, black eye. I cringed at the sight of it knowing that I did that to her. My friend. My friend who slapped me.

"Bitch!" she yelled at me and went in for another punch, but I quickly dodged her slow arm. Kellie was the one to break us up when she ran over to my side and pushed me away from Evelyn. Just by being in Kellie's presence calmed me down.

"Can you people get a hold of yourself? Beating each other up is not going to solve anything." Kellie yelled at both of us and Warren started to feel out of place, by the way he was looking. "And Lucy, you really need to calm yourself down. Should we have grabbed some anger management pills on the way?" she looked at me and her words seemed like it was a joke, but her face was serious with her frosty blue eyes.

"I'm leaving. Good luck finding your slutty girlfriend!" I started to walk away and waved to Warren. He took a step forward about to do something rash, but then Evelyn put the arm that she wasn't holding her eye with in front of Warren and said, "Save it."

I was surprised I actually said that out loud. When those words insulting Clementine came flying off my lips I regretted them because who was I kidding? She wasn't even a slut. I just liked to think that in my mind to make her seem like a horrible person, which she probably wasn't. Just because she had a pretty freckled face with long red hair and was prom queen wasn't really an excuse to call her a slut. Maybe, I really did have some anger management problems. Too late to look into that now, because where are we going to find a doctor? None the less, actually pills. Maybe it's just my PMS screaming even though it wasn't 'that time of the month'.

Walking down the highway, I thought about how I was going to live my life without them and on my own. I'd surely make it by myself, because I've done it before. They were the one's who needed me. Why else had Kellie and I survived so long? It was my plans and skill that got us far and I know that I could live by myself.

After I walked a couple meters, Kellie came trailing behind me, stopping me on my journey. "What do you want, Kellie?" I sighed and started to walk again.

"Don't leave. Warren didn't mean to kiss you. It was just a silly bet."

"Yeah? Was it a silly bet to see how long I could stay alive when we got attacked? He wants me to die, so why should I help him?"

"You should help him because he doesn't want to kill you. He was just trying to save us first to prevent the damage. You know, keep it to...um...one area. Anyway, I think you two could be good friends if you gave him a chance." Kellie smiled at me trying to be convincing. I decided to let the first comment drop.

"What if he doesn't want to be friends? What if I don't want to be friends with him?" I stopped walking and leaned against the wall separating the two lanes on the highway.

Kellie leaned next to me, "What if I told you that I don't want you to leave me? Lucy, you can't leave me alone with Evelyn! She's crazy!" I laughed at her.

"Ok, fine. I'll stay, but not because of helping Warren, because Evelyn will drive you insane. Be happy that I'm doing this only for you."

Kellie cheered, "Yay! I knew you would pull through for me." then she took me by the arm and dragged me back to the old beat up car. Glancing around, I was wondering about the dead vampire bodies, because there wasn't a trace of a corpse in sight. They must have gotten rid of the evidence before I woke up, which means that I must have been out for a long time.

When we got back to them, Evelyn and Warren were sitting on the hood of the dead car, talking in such a way that kind of seemed almost a little too friendly for my taste. It didn't help that they were sitting so close that their legs rubbed against each other. Watching Warren, I noticed that he had his hand over her cheek, probably trying to heal what damage I've done to her. Turning her head, Evelyn saw us walking towards them and she whipped her head back around and whispered something in Warren's ear. His expression grew and he released a warm laugh.

Realizing that my hands were in a tight fist, I strangely felt like I was going to puke from the sight of them sitting together and casually flirting. It was a very different feeling and wasn't one that I was familiar with. Maybe I was just going crazy, but I had the strangest urge to punch Warren for sitting that close to Evelyn. He was a vampire, and if anything, he should like Kellie. Why was he talking so sweetly to _her? _Evelyn isn't the exact example of girlfriend material, and even if she was, she shouldn't be acting so friendly back. He is supposed to like Kellie. My stomach twisted.

"Hey, Kellie. You convinced Lucy?" Warren jumped off the hood of the once glossy and now trashed car and smiled genuinely at Kellie. She blushed with modesty.

"Oh, i-it was nothing." Shyly, she placed her hands behind her back as her aqua eyes scanned the ground trying to hide her innocent face from his shinning eyes of adoration. Unfortunately for Kellie, his look of adoration reminded me of how I would look at my little sister when she accomplished something. His face, from what I could tell, was only showing praise and not passion. I sighed in a strange sense of relief.

"I doubt it. You have the art of persuasion." He did a sort of half grin thing, and in a blink of an eye was next to Kellie's side. Her eyes were gleaming and the compliment, but attempted to hide her secret joy from him. Evelyn was soon forgotten. Well, at least in his mind. Her curly deep brown hair bounced with she jumped off the car in a swift and precise motion. Quickly, she came into our little circle of conversation.

"What are we going to do? We are in the middle of nowhere." Kellie pouted her lips at the situation. She was indeed right, in some circumstances. We didn't have a car and we were in the middle of a vacant highway where few cars travel by every mile or so. I guess we could stand on the side of the highway and hide in a ditch. When a car came by, then we could jump out in a surprise attack, taking the car and throwing out the original owner of the car making them unconscious. While, of course, jumping in the car and quickly driving away. I kind of liked that plan. Spontaneous. Nice.

Although, with our luck, instead of the owner of the car we were stealing going unconscious, we accidentally kill him. Yeah, maybe that wasn't a good plan after all. Warren might have killed innocents for blood before, but I really didn't want to have any kind of death on my hands. With the exception of vampires of course. Even if this plan worked, we wouldn't have a chance at it anyway because, again, with our luck, more creepy vampires would probably come and disembowel us.

"I have an idea," Warren's voice interrupted my ongoing thoughts. "but it might include walking long distances. Possibly, until we reach the next town and find a pay phone." I heard a moan of complaint from Evelyn.

"Suck it up, black eyed peas. You're great at running. Well, at least running your mouth." I sassed at Evelyn's complaining and for..other stuff. Then I looked up at Warren and stared into his amethyst eyes and whispered in a dreamy voice, "When are we leaving?" My stomach fluttered slightly and twisted in weird ways. Damn. Never saw that coming.

Warren gave me a confused stare and tilted his head as my slightly dazed, emerald green eyes poured into his expression. "Um, After we get our stuff we can start heading out. I think the nearest city is fifteen to ten miles away so I would prepare myself if I were you." He flashed a grin in Kellie's path, "It'll be a long trip." I suddenly felt like puking, clenching my fists into balls, the knuckles of my skin turn white. A long trip indeed.

I didn't know what that feeling was, but I knew that it wasn't normal and was so unlike me. It was one of the most strangest feelings in the world, like a sadistic mixture between love and hate intertwined into one concoction. Disappointment mixed with longing. All of those completely opposite emotions twisted together and poured into one exact potion. So simple, but yet so torturous all at the same time. What is this feeling I am not familiar with? The name is on the tip of my tongue I just don't know the exact term.

The voices in my head started spinning. Until one of the voices came up with a logical conclusion about this new emotion. _You're jealous, Lucy. This is jealousy. _Great, I was jealous. But what was I jealous of? There wasn't anything to be jealous of. I could be jealous of Kellie, there is so much about her to envy like her good looks and dazzling personality, but not even that seemed to fit. Could I be jealous of Evelyn? Nah. Not in a million years. So what else could I so called be jealous of when there wasn't anything to be jealous of?

As my head spun rapidly, we started walking down the vacant highway in silence. I took this opportunity to think about what the hell I could possibly be jealous of.

We walked in a little box formation with two people in front and two people in the back. Warren and Evelyn were walking in the front, fully engaged in conversation. Kellie and I, on the other hand, were in the back in silence, thinking and observing the atmosphere. We were smart. If a vampire was about to come and attack us, Evelyn would be clueless. And hopefully first to die. I smacked myself mentally for the last comment

Hopefully first to die? What is wrong with me? Whatever happen to the Lucy who would risk everything to protect people and was the girl in charge with the plan to always stay safe? Now, I'm wishing for other peoples death and that was surely a huge problem that must be fixed. Evelyn is my friend and for some reason, I was wishing death for her. This cannot be good.

What could have happened that changed me? Last thing I remembered was that I was trying to protect Kellie and Evelyn with all my power. What could have made me want otherwise? Warren. That's what.

When Warren came, that's when things started to change. When Warren saved us in the woods, I remembered that the first instinct that came to mind was to kill. All vampires are bad, right? Then he healed Kellie and Evelyn. Ok, I still hated the creep, so why do I now have a sullen urge to kill the people I love? Why am I now hating the people I vowed to protect? Next I found out that Kellie had a little crush on the dude. I could deal with that. It's only a crush. At the time I still hated Warren with all of my soul and cared for Kellie and Evelyn with every ounce of my being. Everything was still the way it was supposed to be. Protecting my friends from vampires. Run away from vampires. Check and...

That's when I realized the issue. We didn't run away from vampires. We trailed behind and went along seeking out an apparently 'good' vampire's girlfriend that may or may not be alive. That, my friend, is where everything went wrong. I put my head down in shame as we walked the narrow edge of the highway.

But something still bothered me. Just because we didn't run from vampires doesn't mean that I have to suddenly start hating my friends. Not at all. Then why? I asked the question again in my mind. What happened that made me think differently? When did things start getting weird? Warren. It's all Warren's fault. I can't let him win.

"How long?" Kellie dragged her feet against the pavement. Clearly this question was for Warren since he was the one in charge now. Other thing that went wrong. Normally I was the one who had the plans. Now it's this guy. And when people made plans, people followed. And by following the plan means that they trusted the plan. And the plan maker.

"I see the nearest city. There will probably be a pay phone close by and then I will call someone to pick us up." Something ticked my brain.

"Pick us up? I'm guessing this person isn't human?" I looked at Warren as his beautiful purple eyes turned sheepish. You couldn't deny he was beautiful...I guess.

"Umm, Yeah. This person isn't human, but she won't kill any of you people so don't worry." He was stupid as hell if he thought that was comforting.

"How can you be so sure? She isn't the one who would befriend humans to find her 'true love'." As if Clementine was his 'true love'. A pop sickle stick could be his 'true love'.

"She doesn't kill people at all, so don't worry."

"How doesn't she kill people? You said she was a vampire?"

"She has a slave, of somewhat. It sounds kind of wrong but she's not killing her. Well, not all at once. She keeps a human slave around and drinks from her when she's thirsty. When her slave dies from blood loss, then she just gets a new one. It saves humans that way. She doesn't kill people all at once."

Kellie and Evelyn's head turned to the side at this creepy relationship. She keeps a human slave around. Drinks it's blood, but not all of it. Then when it dies, get's a new one. How sick! I kind of wish that she would just kill a human cleanly and then drink all of it. Damn, don't let the human be tortured by keeping it alive.

"Who is this bitch?" I asked having no consideration that the bitch was his friend.

"My friend's name is Naomi, and don't call her a bitch. She is trying to save humans, even if you think she's torturing one at a time. She's not." His face hardened into stone and I rolled my eyes. Seeming as if his scary expression didn't affect me at all. Which it didn't, but it annoys him when it doesn't work on people. It works on Kellie and Evelyn though.

"Yeah, doesn't sound like it. Probably just a slut that loves torturing helpless victims." I mumbled under my breath, forgetting that he can hear me with his damn vampire senses. Warren sighed, clearly he was not going to agree and decided to quit the argument. Pansy.

We walked down the highway for ten more minutes and then walked as Warren guided us to go on the next exit. Still in the square formation, Evelyn and Warren went back to talking fully engaged in conversation. It was like Kellie and I weren't there at all. I went back to examining my surroundings.

I couldn't believe that it was still the beginning of the day. The sun was about to rise up in a blazing orange ball of fire like it does every morning. Thinking about it, I couldn't believe that I woke up in a dark cave not too long ago. How could we have traveled so far with so many events in such a short amount of time? I really wished I got more sleep last night. Waking up so early, because of Warren. He is making us sacrifice our hours of sleep because he can't be in the sun. Then it hit me.

He can't be in the sun and the sun was peeking out of the darkness, ready to light up the world. How could he have not noticed this by now? If we don't get him out of the sun he will be dead in no time! This revolution made me suddenly walk a lot faster. And also made me walk straight into Evelyn.

"Hey! Watch it!" She hissed at me as I accidentally stepped on the heels of her shoes. Her scowl on her face, probably meant that she wasn't that much over our little argument back on the highway.

"No. Look." I pointed up to where the sun was peeking out from some clouds. It was still dark, but it didn't look like it was last for about thirty minutes. Evelyn lifted her chin up into the sky, gazing at where I was pointing. Her face slowly melted into realization. Warren. Sun. Bad.

Kellie guessed the problem too when Evelyn started walking faster. Almost a steady jog. Warren kept up with the pace effortlessly and Kellie joined in with our jog-like motion. That when I decided to just full out run instead.

"Wait up!" Evelyn breathed unevenly. Trying to keep up with my run, while Warren easily stayed with my pace. Kellie and Evelyn were extremely behind, with many feet between each other.

"We need to get you in the shade." I huffed at Warren and he nodded in agreement. The nearest pay-phone wasn't that far away. I could see the nearest town. It was so close I could smell the bread of the bakery. Which was the closest building in the town.

I decided that the best idea would be to run to the bakery and get Warren in the shade. Leaving Kellie and Evelyn, who obviously couldn't keep up with our fast pace. I'm sure Warren was a hell of a lot faster than I was, with his vampire senses. But I can run fast for a human so we could stick together without having to worry about him being slowed down. The plan formed into my head as fast as I told Warren my ideas of ditching them. Hopefully they meet us back into the bakery. But if not, I'm sure we could track them down once we get a ride from the creepy Naomi chick.

Warren pondered the idea for a split second and looked back at the rising sun. His skin was looking sickly already, as if it was slowly burning off his vampire flesh. Nodding in agreement, he gave me the ratification I needed. I took off like a bullet pounding my feet into the ground in a steady rhythm. Like a drum roll. Blazing across the pavement, I was fire. Running was the only thing that made me feel this free. Smiling at my speed, Warren was right beside me. Evelyn and Kellie were a lost cause. I didn't dare look back to see if I could see them. I knew I probably couldn't.

After the initial freedom and bliss of running hit me, I was starting to get heavy. It was as if my feet weighed a hundred pounds. But I knew I had to keep pushing myself. Running even faster, I pressed my feet into the pavement harder and quicker. My breathing turning ragged and edged. Turning to my right to see Warren, it looked like he was getting weaker too.

The sun was almost in full vision which means that Warren was on the edge of death. The thought of him dying made me grit my teeth and suck up all of my fatigue. I wasn't the one who should have been complaining. We needed to get him out of the sun. Now.

The little bakery was almost in reach, all we had to do was run a little more. Running that far wouldn't be a problem, but it was looking as if it would be one hell of a task for Warren. He was slowing behind me, which scared me even farther.

"Warren, we need to go! Run faster!" I yelled across at him, as loud and clear my voice would allow. I didn't dare to look at him, but I heard his footsteps drop to a complete stop. Turning around to look at him, I almost fainted. He was blue. Really blue. I ran to his side and he fumbled a few steps forward.

"We need to run to the bakery. It's not even half a mile away." my eyes were glued to his face. Which the sky blue color was turning slowly black. I was almost in hysterics. His eyes screamed for help but his lips were closed shut as if they were frozen there.

He tried to open his mouth to say something but nothing came out. It was as if his voice was never there. He tried to speak but no words spilled out, just a grunt like noise. Damn. Someone should have told me the side effects of the sun. Never again should we allow this. I wished I would have asked earlier what would happen if a vampire went into the sun. Dying, was the only thing I knew of. And right now, it looked like he wouldn't make it any further.

"Warren." I whispered, my green eyes pouring into his once purple eyes. Now the effects of the sun had turned them to a gray like color. First Blue. Then Purple. Now Gray. I'm going to guess when death took over they would turn black. That's when all of the life is sucked out and his body would become limp. Shuttering at the thought, I wouldn't let myself think that. Warren isn't going to die. He can't.

Falling slowly to the ground, he let himself lay on the ground. Obviously we weren't going to make it past here. Carrying him would be useless because of my weakness. Well, not really my weakness as much as his heaviness.

"Damn it! Warren, get your lazy ass up! We can't wait! You're going to die!" I wept at his side, shaking his shoulders. My screaming at him had no effect on him as he laid there, only staring at my eyes with worry for me watching my emotions run wild. It was as if the only thing he could do was watch. His sight was the only thing he had left.

He was going to die. And for some reason that upset me and that wasn't what I expected. Sure, death was horrible. But this was a vampire. Why should I be worrying about a vampire's life when there are so many humans who needed to be protected? I didn't dare to try to think and asses all of this now because the only thing to do is at least attempt to save him. If he didn't live, which it right now, it looked like the possibility of that happening was pretty accurate, at least I tried to save him. At least I wasn't a total bitch and left him to die.

Looking back were we ran, I tried to see if Kellie and Evelyn were close by. Nope. All I saw was the open road. Kellie and Evelyn were lost in the sunlight. The sun, which was fully out right now, was sitting up joyfully in the sky without a care. That damn ball of fire was burning Warren alive. Who would've known that I would be caring about a vampire's life? I know that I wouldn't. Scanning his body for the tenth time, something startled me greatly. I placed my hand down his left front pocket and retrieved what was inside of it. Damn it, Warren Manson.

"Well, son of a bitch." I calmly stated. The rectangle object was exactly what we needed hours ago. It was the reason we ventured out here on this walking adventure. What was in my hand was the simple cell phone. And it was in his pocket the whole entire time. Either he was lying about needing a phone, or the most plausible reason would be that, yes, he was indeed a dumb ass.

I fumbled my fingers over the buttons while watching Warren's eyes finally close with fatigue. My breathing started to go insane along with my heartbeat. I held his hand while looking through the contacts on the phone, trying to find the name. Naomi. She was our only hope. If she wasn't in the contacts then we're screwed. Maybe if I called her she would come here quickly and save us. But Warren had to stay alive long enough for her to come.

With his hand in mine, I knew he was still alive. For now. He put pressure on my hand with his middle finger to let me now about where he stood. Dead or alive. Tears were on the verge of spilling but I forced them back down my throat. Crying for a vampire. Unacceptable.

"Warren," my voice broke saying his name. Watching his once pale wintery skin turn into ash. His eyes slowly opened and stared at me. Almost like he was examining me head to toe. It's kind of sad that the last thing he would see is some bitch who annoyed him to death. _No_, I can't think like that. He. is. Not. Going. To. Die. Not if I can help it. Trying to hold back tears didn't work out in the end because a tear slowly dropped down my smooth cheek.

Crying frantic at the situation, I scrolled down his contact list until I found the name. Naomi. Relaxing my muscles when I saw that her name was on the list. Thank you, God! Abruptly, I called the number. The black phone started to ring and I was shaking with anticipation for her to answer.

The ringing suddenly stopped and then I heard a clear ringing voice. _Hello! You have reached Naomi Nangels phone. Sorry I couldn't answer at the time. Leave a dazzling message and have an awesome day. Make it a great day or not...that choice is yours! Tootles. _My fingers trembled and the phone slipped out of my shaking hand. She didn't pick up. I tried calling again. No answer. A third time. Nothing.

Then Warren's hand dropped.


	7. author's note

**note from the author :)**

**I'm not really sure about continuing this story. I've been so busy lately so I'm not really sure if anyone wants to actually read them... but if you are one of the few who actually wants me to finish it, let me know in your review if you want me to continue. Remember, I won't know if you want me to write more if you don't say anything. Just one word saying 'continue' will work :)**

**xoxo**

**Rose**


End file.
